The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers
by Thought Thinker
Summary: Kendra & Seth have been having some troubles since they're last adventure. Seth finds a strange girl who isn't what she seems, maybe even extremely bad news? Gavin pops up one day in Kendra's dreams, claiming everything was a lie. How will this end? Maybe a few battles and rescue missions? You'll just have to read and find out! Original Name of story: Impossible
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fablehaven readers, I just finished the book Keyes to the Demon Prison and I didn't want the story to end there because I love it so much. So therefore, the story ****Impossible**** was formed. I hope you like it and please review so I can see what you think. So anyway enough of my droning and here's the story: **

Impossible

Chapter 1

Seth's POV

Ever since the demon prison was no longer a threat, I felt really bored. I needed something to do and fast. Newel and Doren were still busy watching their new T.V. and Kendra was…well being Kendra. With no adventures to keep me occupied, boredom quickly overcame me. I got up from my spot in the grass near the house and decided to go exploring.

Even though I already knew almost every inch of Fablehaven, it was better than doing nothing. I decided to visit Graulas's old cave. I liked to go there a lot for some odd reason.

After walking the path I knew all too well, I finally reached the cave. When I got inside I saw a person sized lump huddled underneath a ragged blanket in a far corner. I turned on my shadow charmer shade walking skills and slowly approached the lump. As soon as I got close enough I ripped the blanket off to reveal a girl.

She had very light-lime-green colored skin and looked very petite. Her dark chocolate hair was slightly matted and her bangs were pulled back like a crown. In addition to her bangs a small, petite, fragile crown rested on her head. It looked worn and had no jewels.

Her dress was in tatters and it was short. No warmth could possibly be provided by it. No shoes were on her feet. She had a long, slender tail. Her skin looked like it was scaled but was smooth to the touch. I found that out when I jostled her shoulder to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and I noticed they were right scarlet and looked reptilian.

Her voice sounded like a symphony of flutes, chimes and music boxes. "Who are you?" She asked after she sprang up and crouched into a defensive position. She barred her sharp looking teeth at me. "My name is Seth Sorenson, who are you and why are you on my grandpa's reserve?" I asked.

"Ah, Seth Sorenson. Killer of Graulas and Nagi Luna. I'm very impressed by you. It's hard to slay a demon. I would know." She said, uncrouching from her position. "You didn't answer my questions." I said.

"My name is Hermia. I come here in search of answers and revenge, possibly. Don't bother asking how I got in. I have special abilities as a shadow charmer." She said with a sly smile on her lips.

It wasn't until then I noticed the small necklace around her small neck. It had a crystal center and was surrounded by a mixture of rock and dirt. It was on a leather chain. "Well then, um…why don't you come to the house to get your answers?" I said hesitating.

I didn't know if grandpa would approve of her being here. But why did I care? I shouldn't care but for some reason I felt drawn to her. Like I would die if something happened to her. "No, no, no, no. I don't want to go there yet. I can't go there yet. I want to explore and get to know you a little better. I know Stan and he would never approve of me here. He thinks I'm quite dangerous." She said with her eyebrows knitted together.

"You don't look dangerous at all." I said and instantly wanted to take it back. She looked surprised and then offended. "I am more dangerous than you think Seth." Hermia said darkly. She somersaulted over my head and landed in a crouch behind me.

"Come on Seth, let's explore!" She said as she lept out of the cave. That weird feeling I had about her forced me to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kendra's POV**

I sat on my bed in the attic, twirling a strand of my golden hair between my fingers. Bracken had said that he was going to come and visit soon, so I was just waiting for him. I missed him

so much becausethe last time I had saw him was when he had to go back to his mom's kingdom to help redecorate. He said that it had looked amazing the last time I heard from him. He

told me all about how wretched the inside was at first and how proud he was of himself for how great it looked now. It was late and I was supposed to be in bed, but I just couldn't

sleep! I wanted to see Bracken. I pulled out my book Rainy and read it for the zillionth time in my life. I just loved the book because the main character had ADHD and she was so funny. I

could relate to her in a lot of ways. I didn't know how or when but I eventually fell asleep. At first, my dream seemed innocent enough with me bouncing really, really high on a trampoline

with a bunch of feathers falling from the sky and a bunch of pandas singing some song in a foreign language while I laughed like crazy (yes I know I dream weird). But then the trampoline

disappeared, the feathers turned to shards of glass and the pandas turning into freaky puppets that reminded me of the guy from the Saw movies. I screamed as I hurdled toward the

ground and the puppets started yelping and laughing in amusement. When I came crashing down to the ground, instead of feeling pain and being broken, it felt like I was caught in

sheets that kept enfolding me and kept me falling down and down and down. I fell through darkness and lots of it. Finally someone's arms caught me and I screamed and started

squirming. "Shhhhh calm down Kendra!" I heard a very familiar voice say. I stopped moving and shut up immediately. That voice should not have been talking to me…that voice should be

dead. I stared at him in shock and then disgust. I pushed away from him, forcing myself out of his arms. "Why are you spoiling my dreams Navarog? Didn't you ruin my life enough?" It was

hard for me to yell at him like that when he looked like Gavin. But I knew all too well that there was no Gavin. There never had been. "Kendra, everything was a lie. I really am Gavin and I

need you to help me." He said urgently. I shook my head with a sour look on my face. "I will never believe you and I will never help you. Ever!" I shouted at him. I turned and ran. I ran

and ran into the utter darkness. Just when I thought I had lost him, he picked me up from behind. "Let go of me you f-ing liar!" I screamed. "Kendra, please! Please, please believe me! I

need you." He said. When I didn't say anything and kept glaring at him, he bent down and kissed me. At first I resisted, but then I figured hey…this is a dream, why not? I used to really

care for this guy so why not kiss him back. After alittle while he softly pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. I gasped when I saw what seemed like a movie reel of memories flash

through my mind. It was Gavin, hanging from chains on his wrists in a very small closet. He looked way to thin and paler than he should be. He was definitely malnourished. I could see

this all from his mind too. He was starving, but he couldn't feel it. All he felt was numb. Thoughts of me reeled through his mind. My face, my hair, my eyes. Then a pain seared through him

and he gasped. He thought he was literally going mad from the lack of company and the loneliness in his mind. His wrists were raw from the cuffs he was dangling from and his arms had

lost feeling long ago. His head slumped forward and the movie stopped. I looked at the dream Gavin with tears in my eyes and put my hands on both sides of his face. "Where are you?" I

asked simply. "When we went to the Wyrmroost dragon sanctuary, the moment I was alone Navarog captured me and put me in this prison there. He stole some of my essence and made

my human form his avatar. He was the only one who had the key and knew about me so I'm still there." He said. "I need you to come save me Kendra. You're the only one whose dreams

I can tap into… and you're the closest person to me that's still alive. Probably the only person who would believe me." He said and then started fading into a mist. "No! Don't go!" I cried

as I ran to hug him, to keep him with me a little while longer. "My powers and fading fast and it's draining me of all my energy. Come get me and I'll never leave you. Good bye, Kendra."

He whispered as he finally faded. Leaving nothing but me, and I crumpled to the ground and started crying. I shot up in bed with tears running freely down my face. Seth crawled onto my

bed and started wiping away my tears. "Shhhhh Kendra it's ok. It was just a dream." He said. After I was done crying I looked at him and said, "We have gotta get to Wyrmroost." He

looked at me like I was crazy and asked why. I sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said and turned out the light next to my bed that Seth had turned on. I didn't go to sleep after that

though.

I was planning on how I would get out to Wyrmroost to rescue Gavin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry about how screwed up my last chapter looks. I tried typing it a different way, but it didn't work out. I'm just gonna stick to typing it this way = )**

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

After I knew for sure Kendra was asleep, I got up and went over to the window.

"Hermia!" I whisper shouted.

She came down from the roof and smiled.

"Ready for some fun?" She asked.

I just smiled back and hopped out the window. As we walked to the edge of the yard, I noticed that we were going faster and faster and faster. Soon, we were running so fast that everything was a dark green blur rushing by. I didn't even know I could run that fast and not get tired at all.

"Hermia, how are we going so fast? I mean I know for a fact that I can't run this fast." I asked.

"It's one of your shadow charming skills called shadow moving. Oh and we're not fully running, it's a mixture of running and gliding. Were basically defying gravity while were not. It's confusing. You didn't know that? Wow you must not know A LOT about this." She replied, looking surprised.

"Well…would you teach me what I don't know? I mean I only know how to shade walk and talk to dead people and dark creatures. You know, the kind my grandpa locks in the dungeon." I said, sounding pathetic.

"Of course I will Seth. I've learned from the best shadow charmers and demons all over the world." She said, slowing down to a stop.

The words she said replayed in my mind, _I've learned from the best SHADOW CHARMERS and DEMONS all over the world._ Those three certain words made me think twice about her. If she's been hanging out with demons, that can't be good.

"Demons?" I asked, hoping she would take it back. Hermia had to be good…she just had to.

"Yes Seth _demons._ What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing…can I ask you something?" I replied.

"Sure, anything." She said with a smile. Her canine teeth looked like vampire fangs on top and bottom. She truly looked half animal, half human.

I asked, "Well, I was won-"But I was cut off by the sound of a horrid scream piercing the night It was definutly from a banshee. I covered my ears and looked around. When my eyes fell upon Hermia, her eyes had changed from bright scarlet to a terrifying, deep bright yellow and she was staring in the direction of the sound.

She looked hungry, terrifying and totally animal right then and there.

"Hermia?" I whispered her name. Her gaze shot from the woods to me and she barred her canine teeth. There was a crazed look in her eyes and her skin was slowly transforming from a lime green to a deep forest green. She growled and pounced at me.

Once she landed on me she sunk her teeth into my arm, then my shoulder, then my neck. Finally, before I blacked out, she placed a poisoned kiss on my lips.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had a writer's block for a long time. All of my stories went on hold. But I'm sorta better now and I've decided that I won't update until I get three reviews! So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kendra's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling extra tired. I tried to resume the peaceful sleep I was in but the sun was too bright. I threw the covers off of me and sat up. I got out of bed, got dressed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brushed my hair. I went back to our room to wake Seth up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I looked in the direction of Seth's bed.

To my surprise, he wasn't in his bed. "Seth!" I called, but was answered with silence. I ran out of our room and down the stairs. "Seth where are you?" I shouted as I reached the last step.

The house was completely empty. I checked every room and nobody was there. Panic started to flutter inside my stomach. I ran outside and saw Warren standing on the porch. "Warren where is everybody? I can't find Seth or anyone." I said.

"You haven't seen Seth either? Everybody is out looking for him. His emergency kit was gone with him too so everybody figured that he went into the woods." Warren said with a frown.

"Oh no…Does anyone have any idea where he is?" I asked, but from the look on Warren's face I knew the answer.

"Warren? I can trust you right?" I asked. _Maybe he could help me get to Wyrmroost to help Gavin_, I thought. It was a shot in the dark though.

"Well, of course you can. Especially after all we've been through. Is there something you need?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, slamming the door behind me. As soon as we were in the kitchen I blurted out, "It's Gavin! He wasn't really evil. Navarog took his essence and used it and now Gavin is locked up somewhere in Wyrmroost. He came to me in a dream to tell me this and now I just have to help him, but I need help. Please help me." I begged, on my knees at this point.

Warren just stared down at me in shock, trying to grasp all that I just said. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I started to think he was going to say no. "Please?" I asked gently as a tear rolled down my cheek.

He sighed and paused for a minute. "Kendra, how do you know this isn't just some trick? I mean that could have been anybody that was talking to you. And Navarog was Gavin and he got eaten. I'm going to need some solid proof that this really is Gavin before I can help you. But until then, this will stay between you and me, ok?" He said with a look that said, _I'm sorry_.

"Ok." I sighed as I walked past him. I pushed open the door to the porch and stepped out into the beautiful summer day. I lied down in the soft green grass and faeries fluttered around a shiny necklace I was wearing.

I glanced at each one of the stunning faeries. They were all different colors, from a peachy pink, to a black so deep you could practically see stars in it. "You all look beautiful today." I said with a smile. A few of them just flitted away at the sound of my voice, but others blushed and had embarrassed looks on their face.

One of my favorite faeries, Abcd, (**Pronounced ab-sid-ee**) said," You look lovely today as well Kendra."

I loved it when faeries complimented anyone but themselves. "Thank you, Abcd." I got up out of the grass and started to walk toward the Naiad pond. Every time I gazed into the crystal blue water of the pond, it made me think of Lena. Oh how I missed her.

Since I had been hanging out at the Naiad pond a lot, the Naiads had taken a sort of liking to me. Not enough that they wouldn't happily pull me into the water and drown me, but enough to talk to me.

As I was just about to round a corner I heard a sound in the bushes. I abruptly stopped and slowly turned toward the sound.

Just as I turned a full one-eighty, an arrow zipped past my head. Another one came straight at me but I quickly disintegrated it. "Show yourself!" I shouted. I heard the laugh of a young boy as a shadowy figure stood from the bushes.

"Put your arrows down or you will end up like KFC's chicken." I said. He slowly removed the arrows from his back and gently set them on the ground, along with his bow.

"Who are you, why are you here and what makes you think you can shoot at me?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"My name is Kristawf and I'm a Scene." He said. "I'm here because I'm looking for Hermia. I'm supposed to be hunting her, but she keeps getting away from me. And as for your last question, I'm hungry."He said.

He looked like a Dryad, being an easy 6 feet and having earthy clothes. His hair was to his shoulders and had a creamy color to it. His ears stuck up like an elf's. But his eyes are what really stunned me. They looked like they had rain falling within them, but weren't blue. In fact they weren't any color you could describe.

But he said he was a Scene and that had me puzzled. What on earth was that?

"Well, try to avoid hunting humans ok? We really don't taste that good. And not to sound ignorant, but I've never heard of a Scene before." I said curiously.

"We're not creatures of light, but not of dark either. We're solitary and don't usually travel in more than a group of one. We don't get lonely, or any type of feelings. I'd be considered rare now, because my kind is going extinct.

"Within our hair is great magic that makes whoever touches it a Scene or will give a person the powers of being fairykind and a shadow charmer. There's one preserve in Madagascar where we thrive, but most Scene prefer to travel. Now you know more about Scene then you'll ever need to." He said finally.

"So wait why are you hunting this Hermia person?" I asked. He was about to answer when the growl of a Manticore stopped him.

Kristawf looked at me and slung me over his shoulder in two seconds. Next thing I knew we were flying through the forest. After about five seconds, we were by the Naiad pond and he was setting me down.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"You should be safe here and I'm sure you can take care of yourself. I'll be seeing you around Kendra." Kristawf said right before he zoomed off. The wind from his departure had my dress flowing around my knees.

As I looked around, I saw two Lake Kelpies wandering by the water and one swimming. The Naiads didn't hurt magical creatures that were bigger than them or stronger than them. That basically just left humans out of their "Don't Touch" list.

I was greeted by one of the few Fresh Water Nixies that lived in the pond, Dawnya (**Daw-nee-a)**

_Kendra, Kendra come here. I must tell you something, _she mind whispered. She can't actually talk so she communicates through thoughts. As I neared the edge of the pond in a section where Naiads were forbidden by the Nixies, I asked, _what's wrong Dawnya? Is everything alright? _

_It's Seth. I think I heard him last night. I could hear him talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then after Cascadia (_**Kas-kay-dee-a) **_cried, he screamed and then I couldn't hear him anymore. There was another person with him but I don't know who it was. _She thought.

Her voice sounded like trickling water and Naiads singing, which was beautiful and enchanting.

_Are you sure because no one has seen him all morning, _I thought.

_Yes I'm positive. Oh and has Bracken come yet? I know you're excited to see him,_ she thought giving me a wink.

Aw crap, Bracken! I totally forgot about his visit…_Wait! Light bulb!_ I thought to myself so that Dawnya couldn't hear. Maybe Bracken can help me get Gavin back…This is perfect!

_Oh my goodness thank you Dawnya! You have just solved a problem that needed to be fixed! Thank you so much. I have to go now, but tell Jayka I said hi! _I thought as I stood up and bolted for the archway exit.

_Alright, goodbye Kendra!_ She thought/shouted after me. _This is perfect, now I just need Bracken_ to _hurry up and get here_, I thought.

But little did I know that Bracken and Gavin wouldn't make a very good match.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seth's POV

With grogginess overwhelming my eyes, I reluctantly opened them to find that I was in a dark room. It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust and to wake up a tad. The more awake I became, the more I could spot details.

The walls were brick red, the room smelled dingy and earthy, and there was little furniture. What furniture there was was made out of rock and was far from clean.

As I propped myself up on my elbow I felt the stone I was lying on and it felt like sandstone.

"Hermia?" I asked into the darkness, but only received my echo as a reply.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my left arm and shoulder. The pain was so intense I fell back down onto the stone slab. I winced as I slowly pulled up my sleeve. Jagged teeth marks ran all the way up my arm to my shoulder.

Just as I was about to feel the marks Hermia shouted, "No Seth, don't touch it!" She appeared from a doorway that wasn't there a moment ago. The sound of Hermia's voice brought back all the memories of the attack.

My face clearly showed anger as I asked, "What did you do to me? Why did you bite me?"

"I'm so sorry Seth! I didn't mean to, I swear. It was that awful banshee cry that snapped me into hunt mode…I guess you deserve an explanation as to what's going on," she said looking sheepish.

I simply nodded my head…unable to speak.

"Well to start it off, if you haven't noticed I'm not human. I was born on a reserve in Ireland called Kwestianyah. The year 1418 so yea, I'm 693 years old. My mother was named Biretra, she was a dragon. And my father, Micrapseudo, he was a demon.

"I've never met my mother because when I was born she tried to eat me. My father saw that I had potential and favored me from the start so he saved me and killed my mother. He took care of me until about 500 years ago.

"When he noticed my Shadow Charming traits, he sprang at the endless opportunities. I'm also a Dragon Tamer, but not an experienced one because my mother wasn't around to train me. There are only two things left to be, Fairy Kind and a Mermaid Whisperer.

"I have a brother and sister named Kaydence and Evan. **(eve-an) **Not to sound like I'm full of myself but I've always been more talented than them. My goal since I was very little is to have all four of the Gifted Skills. The only one that will be majorly difficult will be becoming a Mermaid Whisperer.

"I would be able to have these powers in my possession already if the Scenes and mortals weren't hunting me. Mortals in this area have been finding out about creatures like us and are hunting down every last Shadow Charmer. I'm wanted by the Scenes because their hair gives you the power of being Fairy Kind and they don't like it when you try to get even one strand from them.

"This all ties into you now because I bit you…"

Whoa this is A LOT to take in….I thought. "Wait what did you mean when you said creatures like us? What did you do to me when you bit me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Seth…when I bit you, my toxins got into your blood…so now you're going to turn into some magical creature," She waited for my reply, but then continued, "I don't know which one because it's always different."

I looked down at my skin which was turning a ghostly pale color. _Damn, _I thought,_ not again._


	6. Chapter 6

**RANDOM DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN…I OWN HERMIA, ABCD, KRISTAWF, DAWNYA, CASCADIA, THE RESERVE OF KWESTIANYA, BIRETRA, MICRAPSEUDO, EVAN AND KAYDENCE, THE POWER OF BEING A MERMAID WHISPERER AND…A NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER =]**

* * *

Chapter 6

Seth's POV

"Ok first I turn into a demented walrus thingie, then I get turned into a Shadow Charmer and now, of all the cool creatures I could turn into, I turn into a mermaid!" I exclaimed. No, of course I didn't turn into a dragon or a centaur or even a satyr…I turned into a stinking mermaid! A mermaid! Kendra will NEVER let me live this down…never.

I first discovered I was a mermaid when I was yelling at Hermia and I suddenly couldn't breathe so well. A creepy feeling started crawling around my cheeks and my neck. The next thing I knew I had gills. Of course Hermia knew what was happening because she's just the complete expert on these things! I hate her so much right now; I don't know how I ever even liked her.

I was then sitting in a gigantic tank, full of water…hating my life. Hermia walked in with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry Seth…I really am."

"I hate you."

"Oh, no you don't. You're just not used to being a mermaid yet…" She trailed, probably trying to make me feel better.

"No, I'm pretty sure I just hate you." I responded matter-of-factly. "Now leave me to wallow in my misery," I demanded while dramatically putting my hand on my forehead and leaning back a tad.

"Seth…you truly are a DRAMA QUEEN!" She yelled.

"I'm not the one who bit an innocent bystander while you went all whack-o nuts-o!" I must have gotton really into this because somehow my body got over the edge of the tank so only my…tail…was left in there.

"Hmph!" Hermia grunted all girly like and exited the room.

I slumped back down into the water until my head was submerged. It was kinda cool being able to breathe under water…I still hate this though.

Kendra's POV

Life was good. Bracken was on his way, he would help me find Seth and Gavin, it was a nice day, I was eating ripe strawberries, the wind was blowing and I got to see Bracken too! This was turning out to be a great day. Suddenly the wind started to pick up and mulitiple smells sprinted through the air all at once; wet dirt, fresh cut grass, blossoms, wet rocks, lemon peels, vanilla, ocean mist, burning wood and jasmine. I sat up. With big smile on my face, I stood up. A bright light flashed and the next thing I knew Bracken was behind me, winding his arms around my waist.

"Hello Kendra." Bracken whispered in my ear.

"Haha, hi Bracken." I whispered back, "Took you long enough."

He let go of my waist and stood in front of me. "Well my mother was troubling me with…never mind."

"Tell me." I said simply.

"No"

"Yes"

"Noooo" he sang

"Yeeeeees" I sang right back.

He sighed, "Fine, my mother just recently told me that I was betrothed."

"Gasp! No! Really? You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Kendra this is serious…I hate this girl…Jaycee." Bracken groaned putting his hands to his face.

"Then I need to meet her…pronto."

Sigh from Bracken…

I smiled, "What? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh lord…" Bracken groaned

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I burst out in laughter. I laughed so hard that tears were streaming down my face by the time I stopped.

"Kendra," Bracken said calmly but with a hint of chuckle in his voice, "calm down. Fine you can meet her, but try not to kill her because I just know that you'll hate her as much as I do."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed victorious as I jumped up and down.

"Ok serious time, "I said abruptly after I stopped jumping and fixed a serious look on my face, "you're my friend right? And you said you'll always be here for me? And how-"

"Just tell me what you want." Bracken interrupted me.

"Ok well," I looked around, then pulled Bracken into the house, up the stairs and into my bedroom," Well ok…One night, about two nights ago, I was dreaming. The dream started out…well not normal but not weird…and then turned weird and scary. The next thing I knew I was talking to Gavin…and it was actually Gavin, not Navarog. He said he was trapped in the Wyrmroost Sanctuary and I was hoping that you would help me find him."

I bit my lip and held my breath, waiting for an answer. I did not expect what was coming.

"WHOLY CRAP KENDRA HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO HELP HIM? HE'S EVIL I TELL YOU…EVIL! AND RAXTUS ATE HIM! HE BROKE YOUR HEART, TRAPPED WARREN, KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP HIM?"

Whoa.

"Ok let me explain," I said calmly," When we got to Wyrmroost, Navarog abducted Gavin and stole his essence and used it. Gavin was innocent and now he's trapped in Wyrmroost and Bracken, I just know it's really him. I can feel it."

"No way Kendra! I'm not going to let you go and that's final." Bracken firmly stated.

Anger bubbled up inside me and exploded, "Fine then! You don't have to come…I'm going with you or without you!" With one last glare I turned around and stormed out of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I just thought I would give you a little author's note before the chapter. I've been thinking about a lot of things in this story lately and I would like your help with them. Yes I'm asking my readers for help with This story C= ok so here they are:**

**I've been thinking about renaming the story…yes or no?**

**If you guys are ever confused about what's going on in the story, PLEASE TELL ME. You can message me or ask in a review because I don't want to be writing something that you guys don't understand.**

**I've been considering making this a LONG story…like 30+ chapters long…Yes or no?**

**So if you want to help me, you can either message me or review…It would be VERY MUCH appreciated. I love all my readers who follow this story and I just wanted to let you know that C= I hope you like this chapter and Nice Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS welcome! This chapter is inspired by the story Fablehaven: The Real Story by linguisticsrock. It's an awesome story and I highly suggest it for anyone who loves Fablehaven!**

**-Thought Thinker (Linsey)**

ALL NEW POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S GAVIN! C=

* * *

Gavin's POV

Days, weeks, months, years…who knew anymore? I certainly didn't. Warm tears slid down my scarred and scratched cheeks as I thought about Kendra and how betrayed she must feel. Her beautiful golden hair and soft gray eyes…I had ruined everything with her and I bet she wasn't even coming to help me. I was stupid to think that she would. A breeze tumbled through the small, closet-like dungeon that I had been trapped in and jostled my shackles. I looked at my left arm and found what I had expected to find, a fresh crimson blood trail leading from my wrists to my shoulders.

Whenever the wind blew or I moved, the shackles around my wrists would cut at me. _I need to get out of here,_ I thought. But then again I'd been thinking that ever since that Demon Prince locked me in here. My stomach growled and I was once again reminded of my horrible ache for food and water. I should be already dead at this point, but being part dragon has kept me alive…unfortunately.

My head felt light and airy every time these hunger pangs would rumble within me. My breath came short and raspy nowadays, like I was a heavy smoker. The rats would sometimes come and scratch at my cheeks, fingers and ankles to see if I was alive or not. These rats were strange and for some reason only preferred dead food.

My mind was that of a crazy person. My best friend was a red brick that was covered in cobwebs and sat in the corner. I sometimes pretended that someone was there that I could talk to, but the fantasy always faded when they didn't answer me back.

I also had totally, and completely forgot what sunlight looked like. Or any light at all.

"P-P-Please," I whispered in a raspy voice. I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice, "Just g-g-get me out of h-h-h-here." I laid my head against my blood soaked arm and felt sleep tugging at my thoughts. Just as I was about to peacefully doze off, I found myself sprawled across the floor. _Huh, that's funny,_ I thought, _I didn't even feel the fall off the wall._ **(Hehe another rhyme)**

Realization hit me so suddenly that I sucked in a huge breath of air, regretting it a moment later though. I'm free. I'm not trapped. I can escape. I can walk. I can see sunlight. I can eat food and drink water. I can see Kendra and Seth…

Ever so slowly, I placed my palms against the ground. Slightly lifting myself up with what energy I had left, I managed to get into a crawling position. I looked over to where I was once hanging like a picture against a wall. The shackles had been eaten away at the cuffs by…I couldn't believe it…by the rats!

More than a dozen of them were sitting just below the broken chains. One of them emerged from the crowd carrying a piece of bread in its mouth. I had no idea how this was happening or if it was all just a dream, but I quickly decided to just go with it.

Sitting into an upright position, I took the piece of bread and slowly savored every bite. Then I slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming about finding my way out of this place.

^^^Later^^^

I woke up feeling stronger than I previously had. At first I just lied there with my eyes closed, enjoying the fresh feel of sleep. But then I remembered that I was no longer hanging, and decided to try to stand up.

The moment I moved, pain seared through my chest. That fall must have given me a few broken bones, but I was determined to stand. I wrapped my hand around one of the chains hanging off the wall and started pulling myself up.

Sharp pains moved throughout my body and I started to feel light headed, but I kept pulling. Finally I was somewhat in a standing position. I didn't think it was safe to let go of the chain yet, but I stood feeling proud and victorious. Nothing was going to stop me.

^^^A few days later^^^

_Pound…Pound…Creak…POUND…Snap…Crackle…Pop…Smash!_ Yes! I had finally done it! I had been pounding on that door for a good hour, and now it's finally down. The door to my tiny prison was now split in half and broken. Stepping outside my closet dungeon for the first time in forever, I soaked in every detail. I was in what appeared to be an abandoned castle…probably the first main house here at Wyrmroost.

The walls were crumbly and gray. Smashed and broken furniture littered the castle, making it look kinda spooky. I looked around for a door or a window but I didn't find one. _Smart Navarog,_I thought,_ Put me in the back of the castle with no windows or doors._ I decided to simply roam the castle until I found some kind of exit.

It felt as thought I had been wandering around the deserted castle for hours before I found a window I could slip through. I looked out the window and saw that it was night time. Well there will always be sun in the morning. The fall from the window was about five feet, but I was still unsure if my current condition called for jumping.

Before I actually had time to think about what I was doing, I was sitting on the window sill saying 1...2...3. I jumped easily off the window sill and into the dark, starless night. My eyes adjusted easily to the darkness as I tried to remember where Agad's house was, but nothing came to mind.

I would have to ask a dragon.

Seth's POV

"No way Hermia, why would I help you?" I asked.

"Because, Seth, now that you're a full real mermaid you can help me become a Mermaid Whisperer. All you have to do is live amongst the mermaids until they trust you and value you. All mermaids are Mermaid Whisperers already, but that's only because of the water they swim in. You see they all reside in one vast pond on a secret preserve, but the water contains magical power that turns people into these beings. The only reason that there are only two Mermaid Whisperers that ever existed is because mermaids will never willingly leave they're pond for anything. They're tough little buggers to catch too. If a mermaid leaves their pond they turn into a mortal, therefore becoming a Mermaid Whisperer. Usually they're cold hearted, and use sick methods to drown anyone who attempts to get in the water. See it's simple."

Um wow, NO. This girl must be crazy! I have absolutely no reason to help her whatsoever. "Why should I help you, Hermia? First you bite me, which didn't feel too pleasant, turn me into a cold hearted creature and now you expect me to do what you're asking for nothing in return. I still don't even know if you're good or bad!" I said in a rush.

"Seth, I need a yes or no answer. Now." Hermia said with an angry look on her face.

"No," I replied simply.

"Then I'm not really sorry about what I'm about to do," Hermia said with an evil grin. The next thing I knew was that she had punched me in the temple, knocking me out cold.

Kendra's POV

Backpack, check. Food and water, check. Portal disks, check. Map of Wyrmroost, check. Potions, check. Note to leave behind, check. Small weapon, check. Hope, check.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. What was I thinking? I couldn't go to Wyrmroost all by myself, I'd get fried or killed. Suddenly an idea struck. I jumped off my bed, down the stairs, through the living room, across the kitchen and onto the porch.

"Abcd!" I shouted, hoping she was in hearing range. Bright purple, navy blue and cream colored wings came into view and drifted toward me. Abcd had the face of an angel and her skin was almost a translucent pale. Her long orange hair was braided into a thousand tiny braids that swished around her face.

"Hello Kendra," Abcd chimed, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, but I need to ask you a very big favor." Abcd nodded and beckoned for me to continue. "Well I was wondering if maybe you would go with me on a secret mission."

Abcd looked confused and asked, "Well isn't anyone else going with you?"

I shook my head no and she frowned. "I'm sorry Kendra," She said apologetically, "but I can't leave the reserve. All the creatures are bound to the preserve now so if we try to leave, we'll turn to dust. If I were a human I would be able to leave, but there's no way… I would help you if I could."

"Well my grandparents have this book that our friend Tanu left us and there might be a way in there. Unless you don't want to, then that's ok too. I know it's a huge sacrifice." I said that last part kinda sadly.

Abcd paused for a moment then happily said, "C'mon Kendra, let's go look at that book."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola readers, followers and all you anonymous homies! Ok, I decided to rename the story, so here's the new name for the story: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers (I wanted to add Fablehaven: Before it but the stupid title thingie wouldn't let me do it that long =C) I already have almost the whole story figured out and saved in my brain so I'll be able to update much more. I wanted to wait a little longer before I put this chapter up so you guys had time to read it and review and tell me what you think I should do and all that junk, but I just couldn't wait!**

**I also want my readers to be more part of the story SO, if you have a character you would like me too add that you've made up or that I can make up or a surprise plot twist or anything like that you can PM it to me or just review it. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks** **to The Queen of Valencia Torgue for submitting the first review C= Happy readings my little monsters ;)**

Chapter 8

Seth's POV

Drip…drip…drip…I awoke to a VERY annoying dripping sound and a freezing breeze shivering my scales. Sunlight was blaring into my eyes, causing a burning sensation. I opened them, knowing I would be temporarily blinded but I had no idea that I wouldn't be able to see anything. Nothing at all. I felt like a wet match in a dark cave.

I suddenly felt my whole body fall and a loud splash erupted through my ears. I was surrounded by cold and felt a lot more relaxed. I was able to, also, see and breathe again.

I groaned and tried to shift positions and fall back asleep, but my arms became entangled in netting. "What the," I questioned myself out-loud, wondering where the heck I was. Bubbles rose from my mouth, but my voice came out crystal clear. I knew for sure that I was underwater because my gills on each side of my hips were submerged, allowing me to breathe.

The water around me started to rush down and I could feel net yanking my body upward, back to the surface. Sunlight seared my eyes as I broke through the surface and a horrid chill ran through my veins. I could feel my gills gasp for air but nothing came. The feeling was horrible and I wondered how the heck this was happening.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Seth, stop squirming." Hermia shouted in an irritated tone.

"Oh my gosh, Hermia!" I shouted, blindly looking around, "I'm so glad you're here, get me out of this net! It's killing me."

I heard Hermia take a few steps to the left and I felt the net drop a few feet. I gasped and braced myself for impact but none came.

"Seth, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Hermia began in a threatening tone. She took my silence as her cue to continue, "Since you told me that you wouldn't willingly help me become what I needed, I'm no longer asking. I'm ordering. Now, when I put you back into the water I will remove the net and let you free. After I let you go, you will go find the mermaids. You will then live amongst them for about…eh…six months, making them trust you. Then I will enter the water for one day. You will not allow any creature to come near me, drown me, attack me or make me leave. After one day of being submerged in this water, I will become a mermaid. Then I will leave the water and become a Mermaid Whisperer. If you choose to accompany me, I will consider it. But, if you try to leave the water before your six months are up, you will be unsuccessful. I have placed a magical enchantment around the shores of the pond called a Concealing Spell. If you try to leave you will fall into a deep sleep, making yourself sleepwalk/swim back into the pond. If you do allow any mermaid to attempt to get rid of me in absolutely any way, I will kill any of them that you've become attached to and the one(s) that tried to get rid of me. I might also consider getting to your family. Any questions?"

I was shocked by the time she finished. When she started I thought she wasn't really serious, but the look on her face told me she wasn't playing around. What could be the consequences of her becoming a Mermaid Whisperer? She could become even more powerful than the Demon King or the Fairy Queen, or even the most powerful dragon. I mean she could simply bite people and change them. What if she mastered that gift and learned to manipulate it? She could turn people into demons and make an army, or worse, they could turn against her and wreck havoc EVERYWHERE.

"What if I say no?" I asked, knowing the outcome wouldn't be good.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a cold, flat tone, "If you refuse to help me, I'll leave you here to dry out and die. I can always find another spell to turn myself into a mermaid, this is just the easier way."

She noticed that I was beginning to turn blue from lack of a breathable atmosphere, so she lowered my body into the water so that only my head could stick out.

The softness in her tone surprised me when she said, "Seth, I'm sorry and I really like you, but I need you to cooperate with me. I really don't want to have to kill you…you have a lot of potential."

"Hermia, why are you doing all this in the first place?" I asked.

"Because…demons are horrible, greedy, power hungry hogs that are always trying to overthrow powerful people. You see, I want to be the most powerful being alive and rule the magical world my way. Nobody else's. In order to do that I must master all the gifts possible and destroy anyone who stands in my way…starting with all the demons."

I was utterly speechless, having no clue what to say. "Seth, I need an answer. Yes or no?"

I didn't want to die, I still had so much to live for and I was already forming a plan in my 6 gigabyte brain. I was amazed that I had thought up something so ingenious.

"Sure Hermia," I said with a smile, "I'll do what I can. Bombs away!"

She laughed and released me from the net. My head entered the water, restoring my sight.

As I was about to swim away, Hermia shouted, "Wait Seth!"

I popped my head back out of the water and she said, "Don't forget what I told you."

I nodded and swam away. It looked like I was really close to the shore. There were ripples in the sand and the water was crystal clear. You could probably safely drink out of it without getting sick. From here I had absolutely no idea where to go…I was on my own in a foreign world.

**Press the pretty blue button down there and write words C= **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of its characters. I own** **HERMIA, ABCD, KRISTAWF, DAWNYA, CASCADIA, THE RESERVE OF KWESTIANYA, BIRETRA, MICRAPSEUDO, EVAN, KAYDENCE, Jaycee and Delexa C= Believe me, all of these characters play an important role (Hint, hint) Oh, and don't worry Nightshade writer, your character is coming soon! **

* * *

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 9

Kendra's POV

Abcd and I were in the secret room in my grandparent's attic, looking at the book of spells. The pages were crinkled and yellowed from age and ware. After pulling the book off the shelf, I started slowly flipping through the pages.

Of course the book had no table of contents, so this was going to probably take a while. I was amazed at all the spells that the book contained! While Abcd fluttered by my shoulder, reading as well, I learned about spells for controlling, changing, mutating, trapping, traveling, hiding, escaping, magical powers and much more. I was astonished that Tanu had given us such an amazing, powerful book.

Soft rain drops patted the roof as the early March rain poured down. Wind whipped everywhere and Abcd had claimed that she could even feel the house moving.

I finally flipped to a page that was titled, "Transforming Creatures" in fairy language. I carefully read the page, finding a section that said, "If you haven't found what you're looking for, recite these words: M'i ni dene fo gosmenith lese."

I frowned and uncertainly asked, "Um, Abcd? I don't see anything about a fairy to human spell or potion so should I say this?"

She carefully read the page, as well, and then the bottom section. "Why not?" she chimed a tad bit hesitantly.

"Alright," I said, preparing myself, "M'i ni dene fo gosmenith lese."

A bright blue light flashed and wind whipped throughout the attic. My legs collapsed from the force of the horrible wind, but as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"How may I assist you, Kendra?" a soft voice asked. I opened my eyes-not remembering when I closed them-to see a very short, very beautiful yet very thin woman. She was about two feet tall, with tan skin and bright orange eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress that had tears and rips and random spots. Her white hair flowed around her feet while her wide, cat-like eyes pierced mine.

"How may I assist you, Kendra?" She repeated in the same tone.

"Oh! Well, um," I stuttered as I shot to my feet, "who are you?"

"My name is Delexa and I'm a Lynateller. I know every spell, potion, charm, magical item, creature, hex, book and being that has ever existed. That's why I know your name and hers." Delexa said gesturing to Abcd and I.

"What do you wish to know?" She asked patiently.

"I would like to be transformed to a human, please." Abcd softly asked.

"Oh my," Delexa said surprised, "That has not been requested for quite some time now, but I do have it!"

Delexa tilted her head back a tad bit and whispered, "El meu element! Vine a mi i s'uneixen per crear el "Fada Humans" encanteri!"

The only window in the attic abruptly shattered into a million tiny pieces, blending with the rain that rushed into the room. Lightening crackled as Delexa's hair started lifting around her and her lips slowly moved like she was chanting.

Raindrops were frozen into the air. Not falling up or down, but staying in one place. One raindrop slithered to Delexa and landed in the palm of her outstretched hand. Millions of others follower suit moments later.

Gradually, the raindrops took the form of a piece of paper. Snowflakes came fluttering through the window frame, toward the piece of blank paper. They danced on the snow white paper, writing intricate words in a beautiful form of cursive.

"El meu amor, gràcies. Vostè pot tornar a on va arribar." Delexa whispered just as the snowflakes finished writing. Instead of them going back out the window though, the drifted into Delexa's hair, adding to the intricate design.

"Here you are!" Delexa exclaimed joyfully as the window pieces flew back into place, "One Fairy-to-Human spell."

"Whoa." I muttered in complete shock. What I had just witnessed was the most beautiful thing imagineable. "How did you do that?"

Delexa smiled when she said, "I am a Water Lynateller, so I get my magic from water."

"Oh my." Abcd whispered, still in shock as well.

"Well these are the items you will need to complete the spell: A leaf from a dryad's tree, a piece of stolen gold, fairy tears, a ghost's story, the main flower of the fairy you are changing and a quil from a Manticore...wow you guys need some rare items." Delexa said as she read the paper."But no worries, I can have them all delivered here by the end of the day except for the flower...you'll have to find that."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I thought for a moment, we were probably going to need supplies for the trip to Wyrmroost so I asked, "We're headed on a trip to Wyrmroost...to save a friend, do you have anything useful we can use?"

Delexa simply smiled at my question, then snapped her fingers. A list appeared in her hands and she read, "Well I suggest you bring a potion that makes you fire/dragon breath retardant, a potion that heals within seconds, a navigator, a tea pot that can teleport you there and back, a shadow charmer cloak and two pairs of temporary wings. I can also have these delivered by tonight if you would like them."

"Oh, yes please! We can use anything we can get." Abcd asked.

"Perfect! And since you own the book that summons me, I won't ask for a fee." Delexa said.

Wow, I thought, this was going to be super easy. I just wished that Bracken would come with us.

* * *

**Please click the review button and write words about what you think! They make my day. Oh and this is what delexa was saying:**

My Item! Come and join me to create the 'Human Fairy" spell! **And: **My loves, thank you. You may return to where you came. **She was speaking Catalan...in case you're interested. I know it's short, but I wrote this while lounging on the beach and there's not much I can do with it from here...so simply stay tuned to see what happens to Gavin in the next chapter! I hope he didn't get mauled by a dragon...which I can make happen! But you all know I wouldn't...maybe XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I recently had this amazing sudden brain blast, so I'm updating. I had this amazing, scary, thrilling dream that I wrote down and now I'm thinking of turning it into a story! Pretty cool huh? But I Just might update tomorrow too since I'm in such a good mood C= merry readings!**

* * *

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 10

Gavin's POV

Couldn't I go one day without someone wanting me dead? I mean seriously, was I that much of a bother or a threat? Plus it always seemed like dragons in particular wanted me dead, first Navarog and now about half of the dragons at Wyrmroost.

I tried asking atleast twenty other dragons where Agad lived, but they all either wanted to eat me, kill me for fun or were just in a bad mood. Chasity was the last dragon I decided to ask for help.

Chasity was by far the most beautiful dragon I had ever seen. Her scales shimmered teal, peach and pure white. Her tail was long and slender, along with her body. She was a small, young dragon but extremely fierce and sharp tongued. Chasity very much resembled a newt with wings that shined with a translucent glittery look.

When I found her she was simply walking in an open field. The only strange part was that she was in human form, and dragons rarely adopt their human form.

"_Excuse me!" _I shouted in dragon, trying not to sound like an idiot.

Her head slowly turned in my direction. Chasity had piercing gray eyes that looked like roaring thunder clouds and in human form, she looked only about ten years old. Freckles covered her skin and her complexion matched the moons perfectly. Chasity's hair was nothing but mahogany ringlets and curls all the way down to the end of her back. Her pale lips were almost in the shape of a heart, adding to her child-like features. She strided over to me with such a grace, that I couldn't help but wonder what her actual age was. But, child-like curiosity pricked her features.

"_Hello, young Dragon Tamer_." She greeted me in dragon. Her eyes danced mischeviously when she said, "_What can I do for you?"_

"_Do y-you know where A-Agad, the w-wizard, lives? I really n-n-need to get there."_ I asked.

Chasity shifted her eyes so that she was looking up, tilted her head to the side and asked, _ "Why should I help you? What's so special about Gavin Rose?"_

Confused, I asked, "_How do you know my name?"_

She laughed, "_Who doesn't know your name? But of course I can read creatures, so I know more than that about you."_

I guessed that my confusion was clear on my face when she said, "_It's like reading a book when I read a creature. I know that you were born on December 19, 1995 at 6:40 pm on a Tuesday in Phoenix, Arizona. Your father, Chuck Rose, married your mother, Mylya Bhear, one year later. Mylya did not like the heat of Phoenix so you all moved to Oregon when you were three. Mylya was never a very good mother, and you were quite a handful, so one day she just snapped. She couldn't handle being a mother anymore, so when you were five she threw you off a bridge, hoping the fall would kill you. But it didn't and you drifted down the river on a mossy log for days. A couple vacationing at their lakeside cabin on that river found you and returned you to your father. By that time the authorities had found your mother and sentenced her to forty years in prison. She had committed many crimes: robbery, assult, illegal drugs, four DUI's, neglecting taxes, lying to officers and attempting murder of her child."_

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Tears were blurring my vision and my head was pounding from the horrible memories of my crazy mother. Of course I loved her, but hatred trampled love.

Chasity quickly continued, "_About three years later, exactly on your eighth birthday, she killed herself in jail. When you were twelve years old in sixth grade, you fell in love with a girl named Rayven Greene. You absolutely adored her, from her smile to the way she pouted when she was mad. After finally being able to date her for about six months, she broke your heart. At the age of thirteen you swore to never love any girl again, you thought it was far too painful. Or at least until you met Kendra Sorenson. When you were fifteen your father was killed and yet you still don't know why. When danger looks you in the face, you leap at it with full force. You're strong, smart, stealthy, protective, faithful and have had a stutter since you were five. You get most of your looks from your dad, but you get your body structure from your mother. Tall, thin, strong, confident posture, perfectly shaped face, all from your mother. You turn sixteen this year, but don't notice because you never truly celebrated your birthdays. And even though you may seem stable and collected on the outside, on the inside you're emotionally scarred, strongly guarded and still feel deeply hurt. Luck isn't something you come by often so you're careful about your actions. You're the only person left in your whole family, on your mother's and father's side. You blame many things on yourself, even when you can't or couldn't do a thing about it. You were just starved for about a year and a half by the Demon Prince, but did not die because of the dragon in you. Now you wish to find your precious Kendra and prove to her that you didn't betray her, but first you have to get out of here."_

I was absolutely speechless. Emotions swirled inside me, like I was some kind of blender. My whole life was just told as a story in about two minutes and thirty seconds. But the scariest part was that it was all 100% true.

"_Oh Gavin, your story wants to make me cry." _Chasity said with fake sympathy.

I scowled and asked, "_D-D-Do you even know wh-where Agad lives?"_

She looked mockingly hurt, then said_, "Of course I do! I'm not stupid. But since I like you and sort of feel bad for you, I'll tell you. Just go directly South West from here for about ten miles, it should be pretty obvious."_

I slightly bowed my head and said_, "Thank you. And you have a very extraordinary gift."_

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the compliment. "_You know, you'll have to eventually pay me back for helping you. You have to promise that you will deliver to me anything I need."_

"_I promise you, I will."_

"_Good bye Gavin Mitchell Rose. I hope something good happens to you in your poor excuse of a life." _ Chasity said smiling.

I didn't know if what she said was good or bad, so I just said, _"Um, thanks?"_

Chasity gave one last eye roll before exploding into a beautiful dragon. Within moments she had taken off into the night sky, creating a mini dust devil. Well…the next step is finding Agad.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! It tells about Gavin before he was ever introduced to Fablehaven. I always like the different stories about him that people make up so I kinda wanted to make my own. REVIEW MY LOVELIES! **


	11. Chapter 11

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 11

Seth's POV

Underwater was extra creepy! Things moved around so quickly that it was hard to actually tell what the heck it was. Every now and then I would see a pair of red eyes amongst the seaweed, and I got the feeling that I was being watched.

I had already swum past the barren shore and into the deeper parts of the pond. Seaweed forests were the creepiest to search in because you can't see anything in front of you. That was where I was exploring when I found her.

Tangled in a fisherman's net and seaweed was a mermaid. She wasn't struggling or even moving and her eyes were closed. I was amazed at how much hair she had. It went all the way down to the middle of her tail in soft, pitch black beauty.

Her skin had a slightly blue tint to it along with her full lips. She looked very petite and frail, almost fragile. The scales on her tail were white and her face looked soft and peaceful. I began to wonder if she was simply sleeping until I saw the scratches and mini harpoon arrow in her back. It was lodged deep into her flesh and looked absolutely fatal.

Even though I had no idea who this mermaid was, I felt genuinely bad for her. And even though I knew she was dead, I checked for a pulse anyway. The moment my fingers touched her neck, my mind exploded with memories and thoughts that weren't mine. Suddenly the movie reels of memories disappeared and the mermaid gasped, her eyes shooting open.

I moved back a few feet as I watched her start to struggle in the net. She looked completely different now, she had peachy skin instead of blue and her lips were a soft pink. Her scales shimmered even though there was no light down here. Her apple green eyes darted in all directions and her pearly white teeth were bared as she tried to fight with the net.

"Um do you want some help?" I softly asked her.

She stopped struggling and looked at me, "Yes please."

After cutting and tearing the net away the mermaid looked at me and said, "Thank you, kind stranger. What is your name?" her voice sounded like that of a teenage girl, but was mesmerizing at the same time.

"Seth…Its Seth. What's yours?"

"Snow." She replied simply with a sweet smile. I smiled back and said, "What a beautiful name."

"Why, thank you. Now, to repay you for saving me I need you to follow me." She took my hand and started pulling me toward a gap in the seaweed. Hermia told me to gain their trust so I followed her.

Hermia's POV

Gazing into the wax of my Glimpse Candle, I saw Seth with some mermaid girl named Snow. This was good and bad. I had no idea that Seth would find the mermaids so soon, which is the good part, but couldn't he find an uglier one! Ack! She was so bright that it was annoying, and she was totally flirting with _my _Seth. This mermaid was going to have to go whether Seth obeyed me or not.

I couldn't watch them anymore, so I tore my eyes away from the wax. I was not doing a very good job at making Seth want to like me, and I needed to fix that. Plus, if he turns against me things will be much harder for me to gain power and…I'll be all alone again.

But for now…it's time to hunt. I blew out my candle and the room went dark.

**Thank you everyone for reading another chapter of this story and I just want to dearly than The Queen of Valencia Torgue and Nightshade writer for being such big supporters and followers of this story. So thank you guys C= I proclaim you number one fans! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out if Abcd turns into a human!**

**P.S. Nightshade writer, Snow is your character C=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lovely people. I'm so sorry that I've been not updating sooner but I've had this huge book report on The Cry of the Icemark and it's been way more time consuming than I would like…I'm FINALLY finished. But anyway please forgive me for my negligence and Turn your love to this chapter =]**

**The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers **

**Chapter 12**

**Kendra's POV**

The gentle hoot of an owl sliced through the darkness of my room. The window was open to let out the excess fumes from the potion. All of the ingredience had been delivered on time as promised, the leaf from a dryad's tree, a piece of stolen gold, fairy tears, a ghost's story, the main flower of the fairy you are changing and a quill from a manticore.

The flower was strong and was used as the colander for mixing the potion. The fairy tears filled most of the flower and when I added all the ingredience it was filled to the brim.

Fluffy billows of pale peach smoke plumed from the flower and Abcd looked terrified. "Ok now," I continued as I read the directions, "It says you're supposed to submerge yourself in the potion like if you were to go underwater in a swimming pool. Oh and you have to do it quick before it cools off."

Her eyes widened in fear and small teal colored tears started rolling down her chalky cheeks. "Kendra…I'm scared. What if something bad happens?"

I thought for a moment and could think of only one thing to say, "Abcd, I appreciate you doing this so much and there will be no way I can repay you. You can back out now if you want. I won't blame you and I'll go by myself. It's ok."

Her tears continued to fall but the expression on her face changed from fear to determination. Suddenly, in a flurry of blue purple and cream, she plunged into the flower.

Abcd's POV

The moment the crude potion touched my delicate skin, I felt on fire. The substance was hot and sticky, making it hard for me to move. A scream escaped my small lips, being gargled from the bright peachy liquid. I could feel my skin burning more and more by the second, but I knew I couldn't emerge. Out of nowhere, the filaments of the flower wrapped around my body, constricting what oxygen remained in my lungs and hugged me close to the stigma. The last thing I remember feeling after that was a cooling sensation on my back, because I passed out.

Kendra's POV

The transformation process took one hour exactly. At first, the flower just started to look a little full, but then as Abcd got bigger, you could clearly see that the thick film over her body contained a person. She didn't get very big, maybe big enough to fit in a regular sized cooler. Curiosity got the best of me and I showed a desk lamp behind the chamber, illuminating her features.

Her thick red hair had come undone from its braids and her skin looked translucent, literally. I could scarcely make out bones through her fingers; it was hard to see the rest of her because huge tentacles had enveloped her body.

Finally, as I was watching her grow in wonder, her navy blue eyes shot open and the chamber cracked. Out poured a gasping Abcd, shivering and crying her eyes out. I sat down by her small body and rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Abcd stopped crying and shaking, sat up and sighed. "Can I see myself please?"

She had some troubles walking to the bathroom, but she managed with my help and gazed in the mirror.

Her fire orange/red hair was in beautiful waves around her face and reached her shoulder blades. Sapphire blue eyes gazed in the mirror in wonder and curiosity, scrutinizing every new detail. Her skin was still the same chalky white as when she was a fairy, and she was still strikingly beautiful. Her full pink lips curled up into a small smile. She only reached my shoulders and I was an easy five foot four. Her thin, petite frame leaned over the sink to take in more details.

Her wings were 100% gone; only her smooth bare back was in their place, but it looked as if her wings had de-attached themselves and were recreated as her dress. It was thin and ordinary, but the colors were brilliant, mostly neon purple but splashes of navy blue and orange cream colors were dotted in the perfect places. The texture was extremely soft and cozy, yet the dress shimmered like it was made of crystals. Her feet were completely bare and tiny.

"Abcd," I whispered, "you're beautiful."

Her smile widened a tad bit when she softly said, "Thank you, Kendra."

^^^Later^^^

Everything was ready to go. Our supplies were packed, Abcd had learned how to walk and every living creature in the house was asleep.

I whispered into the black, "Alright Abcd…let's go."

In one swift motion I cracked the Teleporting Tea Pot in half and we were sucked into a dimension that didn't exist and yet it did. I could feel, see or hear nothing, but as abruptly as it happened it had stopped. The next thing we knew, Abcd and I were standing in the middle of a dense forest, in the light of the moon.

The sky was starting to fade to a light blue, signaling that morning was coming. I pulled a small pearl, the navigator, out of my backpack and pictured Gavin's face in my mind. Immediately the pearl lifted out of my hands and started to glide forward.

"Whoa!" Abcd whispered in surprise.

"Come on we need to follow it." I whispered happily.

Throughout the morning, the sounds of the reserve filled the air. Large sounding beasts roared, dragon wings beat, smaller creatures scuttled around the forest. The morning air was dense and warm, making me pull off my top shirt so that I was only wearing my neon orange tank top and roll up my black sweat pants to above my knee.

After hours of silent walking it had felt like we wandered the whole preserve. Our legs were burning, we were breathing heavily and we were mentally exhausted.

"Come on…you…stupid pearl!" I shouted between pants, "When are we going to get there?"

Suddenly the pearl dropped in front of me onto the ground. A large _thud_ sound was produced from the action.

"It stopped." Abcd said in a plain tone.

That's when I actually looked at my surroundings. We were by a plush green burst of grass that was surrounding a huge clear blue pond. Trees shot up everywhere around us and there was a small beach at one point.

Abcd frowned, "Well…where is he? Does he look like a clump of grass?"

I slightly laughed at her annoyance, but then thought…Abcd is right, where is he? Suddenly the sound of splashing water came from the small beach.

"Abcd," I whispered as i started pushing her behind me, "stay back."

A huge clump of seaweed started dragging itself from the water and little crabs started scattering off of it. Abcd pushed herself out from behind me and ran over to the clump. "Kendra it's not dangerous! Trust me I can sense evil and this isn't evil. It's hurt."

Slowly but surely I walked over to the clump that Abcd was tearing apart. I knelt down and started helping her peel the seaweed away. The sea weed was slimy and super sticky like jelly, but we eventually managed to remove all of it. Underneath all of that seaweed was a boy.

He was completely tan everywhere, without a freckle on him. Earth brown hair reached right at his chin, matching his skin perfectly. He had the cutest pointed ears that were slightly hidden under his hair. He looked a little strong, not too much, but he was very tall. I would guess easily six feet. I definitely wouldn't call him unattractive, and Abcd seemed to agree with me.

Abcd looked at me with pleading eyes, "Kendra…can we please help him? I promise you he's harmless…he actually might be able to help us."

I had to think this through before I automatically said yes. I've been deceived and lied to way too many times in my life and if we did help him, we couldn't fully trust him…not at first. But I also couldn't doubt a fairy's magic…what to do…

"Sure I guess we can help but I don't know how. We don't' even know if he's human." I said worriedly.

She bent down and put her ear to his lips. "He's alive." She whispered, "He must have been dragged under the water by something…but how is he alive? Never mind we'll figure it out later…Can we use some of that healing potion on him?"

Instead of answering her I pulled off my backpack and got out the potion. It was pure white and seemed to take in the light around it. The bottle was shaped like a pear and had a bottle cap.

Abcd bent down and put the bottle to his lips. After a moment he started coughing and moving around, that's when we saw his eyes. Beneath thick dark lashes were deep gray eyes that erupted like a thunder storm in the coldest places. They rolled like a washed out sea on a cloudy day…they were beautiful.

"Oh, it's alright just sit up." Abcd murmured as she helped the boy sit up.

I helped her then said, "Um, my name is Kendra and this is Abcd. Are you ok?"

After another fit of coughing and hacking up pond water he finally said, "Thank you (cough) and yes I'm fine, my name is Robin."

"Well, Robin, you look like you need some help and so do we. We're looking for a guy named Gavin Rose…he's been locked up here for about a year. Have you seen him?" Abcd asked.

"Um…I know someone with the last name Rose but he doesn't have a son…or relatives. And wait when did these entire tree's get here? Where's Shylo and Reighley?" He asked panicked and started looking around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down! What are you talking about?" I questioned Robin.

"All I did was get pushed in the lake! That's it! I'm a Twilight Elf, Shylo is a Midnight Elf and Reighley is a Dawn Elf. We were hanging out by this pond and Reighley pushed me in and when I came back out I was covered in seaweed and choking on water…then I blacked out and the next thing I knew you guys were here!" He paused for a moment to think and we just let his words soak in.

"Wow you guys are dressed funny. Don't you know it's unladylike to wear pants?" Robin asked, looking at me funny.

"Since when?" I asked confused, "It's not like this is the eighteen hundreds."

Robin peered at me like I was crazy then said, "Um…yes it is. It's 1811."

"Oh boy." Abcd whispered.

I put a sad smile on my face and said, "Robin, I hate to break it to you but this is 2011. It was 1811 two hundred years ago."

Robin turned his gaze from me to the ground and adopted a blank expression on his face. The soft sound of beating wings could be heard advancing. "Oh no, Kendra! We need to get out of here a dragon is coming!" Abcd shouted panicky.

"Ok," I said in a flurry, "Robin we need you to stand, quickly."

Robin shot up off the ground and quickly scooped us up. "Whoa wait what-" I was cut off when Robin shot forward into a sprint. Boy could he run _really_ fast. The pine trees and bushes flew by in a blur of brown and green and it took all I had not to scream out loud.

I closed my eyes in fear and I was getting sick from the fast movement. Much too suddenly we stopped and I fell limp in Robin's grasp. Suddenly all the exercise and strain from that morning had caught up with me and I felt extremely tired.

As sleep crept into my mind, I could feel softness envelope my body. The last thing I heard was Robin's soft voice saying something along the lines of, "Sleep well."

^^^The Next Night^^^

I woke to find the room dark, with few traces of light. I was laying in some sort of soft billowy comforter and decided to snuggle back down into them. Then I remembered where I was and why I was there. The blankets were tangled in my legs and arms and I was struggling to get out. I ended up in a heap on the hard floor.

I had no trouble seeing in the dark so I spotted the door immediately. After sprinting through it I found myself in a tunnel. The tunnel had a natural glow of sunlight to it so I could easily tell that the walls were made of dirt. The smell was that of mud, minerals and water, I wondered how far down in the Earth I was.

A fork in the tunnel stopped me dead in my tracks. "Eenie…meenie…miny…mo…" I trailed trying to decide which tunnel to take.

Robin's voice erupted through the tunnel, "Kendra, take the one to the right."

My feet pounding the wet ground, I ran uphill in the right tunnel until it opened up to the surface. Robin had one foot on a tree stump and was leaning on his knee. Dense tree cover blocked out most sunlight, but flowers bloomed everywhere. The light trickling of a stream could be heard nearby, but I didn't care about that…or the flowers…or the beauty of the surrounding area. I only cared about what Robin said next.

"I found Gavin."

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter is longer than it should be, but I just wanted a big full chapter to really get you going and maybe introduce a new character or two. Reviews and PM's are always welcome…as is constructive criticism. The next chapter will be coming soon…I promise C=**

**-Linsey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to The Queen of Valencia Torgue and Nightshade Writer for sticking by this story! For Fablehaven Fan, they never tell what color Gavin's eyes are in the book, but I guess I'll make them brown…that suits him. The Queen of Valencia Torgue, Lynthia is for you c:**

The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 13

Narrator's POV

"Come on Seth, just a little closer! You can't be tired already." Snow urged Seth further.

Little did Snow know that Seth wasn't used to swimming this far or fast. He was worn out by the time they got half way to wherever Snow was leading him.

"Snow," Seth panted, "where…are we…going?"

Snow smiled and rolled her eyes, "Were here…finally!"

One of Seth's eyebrows shot up in confusion, they were floating in front of the opening to a water fall. If he stopped flipping his tail, he could feel the current of the rushing water sucking him in. Despite being underwater, the roaring of the deadly looking falls could still be heard.

Snow faced him and explained, "Ok were going to go down it, but you have to make sure you stay behind the water at all times. Or else you'll get seriously hurt…maybe die, but don't think too hard about that!"

Seth could feel all the blood rush from his face and a tight feeling wind up in his chest. He was about to say 'no way!' but Snow had already locked a death grip on his hand and was saying, "One…Two…Three!"

With that, they were falling through the air, behind a thick wall of rushing water. The sun was almost completely blocked out, but a light rainbow could be made out in the mist. Seth was glad that he could somewhat see the whole experience, more thrill was added with sight. The chill was inviting and refreshing. Despite how peaceful the experience was, he was still panicked and was glad Snow was tightly gripping his hand.

"Close your eyes, or else they're going to hurt later." She said and Seth didn't hesitate to comply. In one huge rush, the water had enveloped their bodies and bubbles were in a flurry all around them. Sight was 100% restored, but Seth rubbed them again to be sure his eyes were working right.

About one hundred feet in front of him was a gigantic tan tree with multi colored branches. Hanging in the branches were various shells of many different sizes. There were too many diverse shells to count just from sight; it was all sort of overwhelming to Seth.

"Well, here's where my village is. This isn't actually a tree, it's a shell that has grown to look like a tree, and we live in the shells. We call the shell tree Tairel Ly, which means tree of life in my native tongue. If the tree were to be harmed or destroyed, every mermaid would die."

"You see, we sleep inside the shells every night and they nourish our delicate bodies…it's kind of like a baby in a mother's tummy only we come out in the morning. Eventually our bodies would deteriorate and wither away if the tree were harmed. Of course we could simply choose to leave the water and step onto the land, but no mermaid or merman would risk being undignified and humiliate themselves like that. My friends would be amazed to meet you; do you want to go find them?"

"Uh, sure why not I guess." Seth said, still staring at the shell tree in awe.

"Then follow me," Snow said with a small smile, "but Seth I have one question. Where did you come from?"

Seth bit his bottom lip in thought, not wanting to let it slip that he's actually supposed to be human, "That's a long story for another time."

Hermia's POV

Yes! I have found their weakness! The tree is the key to their undoing…now I simply needed to form a plan of attack.

I was still shocked at what Seth did to the mermaid girl. He did something called Soul Manipulation, which I don't poses the power to do. What he amazingly managed to do was absorb her lost soul with one single touch of her body, making his body hold two soul instead of one.

He could have done anything with her; killed her off for good, made her a haunting spirit, taken over her persona and much more, but instead he put her soul back in her body. Seth was too shocked to notice the harpoon disintegrate and her wounds heal right in front of his eyes.

Oh how I admire him. He's powerful, hansom, adventurous and funny. What more could a demon/dragon girl want? I shifted my gaze back to the creamy candle wax and watched in disgust.

Ms. Mermaid was clasping onto Seth's hand and leading him toward an abyss. The crack was pitch black and colorful coral bloomed along the edges.

"C'mon Seth, they're down here. Hey guys it's me!" Snow shouted down into the hole.

A smooth voice called back up to her, "Get down here, Snow, we've been waiting for you all day!"

With that Snow plunged into the darkness and Seth quickly followed behind. Like every time I spy on Seth, I tore my eyes away from the wax and blew out the candle. I hated Snow with a burning passion and I would make sure that she physically felt my scorn.

Soon…very soon.

Kendra's POV

My eyes turned wide as saucers and I exclaimed, "You've found him…where?"

Robin grimaced and said slowly, "When I found him, he wasn't looking too hot…if you know what I mean. He's on the North South side of the preserve."

I frowned in confusion, "He's on the what?"

You see, here in Wyrmroost, there are two sets of Cardinal Directions. One is for the land and one is for the sky. It's fairly simple, you just add north (**for going straight up into the sky in case you were confused) **to every cardinal direction. Like if you were a dragon and you took off in the North West part of the reserve, you would be North North West. Usually only the dragons use these separate directions, which wasn't a good sign when I was looking. He's in a dragon's layer high in the clouds, being….toyed with by a strange dragon.

Horror enveloped my mind and gnawed at my nerves. Gavin was trapped in a dragon layer…with one easy swipe of a claw he could be dead.

Birds chirped around me and sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves as I melted to the ground.

Hot tears started running down my face and drip off my chin onto the soft dirt. "Kendra," Robin soothed, "We will rescue him and he will be fine. I promise you, remember who we are." He knelt down beside me and lifted my chin until my blue eyes met his liquid grey eyes.

Then he gestured toward the ground where my tears had met the ground and I gasped. Tiny white flowers had breached the surface and were blooming right before my eyes. "You are Fairy Kind, and I am a Twilight Elf…one of the strongest of my kind. We can make it."

A gentle smile alighted on my face and I steadily stood up. "We're going to need to wake up Abcd."

Cascading brilliant colors of pink and purple throughout the sky, the last rays of sun kissed Mailrow Mountain. Rocks slipped from under my feet as I hiked the loose mountain behind Robin and in front of Abcd. The mountain was bare and colorless…nothing special.

Suddenly Robin stopped and faced the sun. The last rays of sun littered the horizon and quite abruptly, Robin crumpled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed in horror, "Robin, are you ok?" I shook him, but got no response. Moments later the light disappeared over the land. Robin started to change and morph in an array of distortion. Just as suddenly as it happened, though, it stopped and Robin groaned. Slowly, he sat up and said, "I'm ok, don't worry."

"Are you sure what the heck happened to you?" I asked in a worried tone. His hair had shortened to a cropped do, he grew about a foot, his eyes literally swirled in a grey mesh and he over all looked like he had gained more muscle.

"Since I'm a Twilight Elf, I'm strongest at…well twilight. That's why I changed."

"Oh." Abcd and I uttered in unison.

"We're almost to the cave, I promise." Robin said assuring. It was the truth too; right around the next turn was a dead end into a cave. Robin let out a shrill whistle and waited attentively.

Out of the wide mouth of the cave emerged a beautiful beast; a huge phoenix with blazing white irises inside a ring of gold and a delicate arrangement of golden feathers.

"This is Lady, my Phoenix. I know it's not a very original name but I like it. She can fly us to the dragon's layer."

In one fluid motion, I was scooped up into Robin's arms and being carefully set on the back of Lady; Abcd follow closely behind. Lady kneeled down so that Robin could swing his leg over her neck and settle easily. Quicker than my stomach would have liked, we took off into the dark, looming sky.

It took no time at all to gain altitude as the wind brushed my hair back and caressed my face. I closed my eyes and soaked in the amazing feeling of flying. "Kendra, Abcd," Robin called over his shoulder, "open your eyes!"

We obeyed his command and stared in awe; surrounding us were tiny, shimmering stars of various colors and brightness. I didn't know how this was possible, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

I leaned close to Robin's ear and whispered, "Can I have one?"

At first he was confused, but quickly realized what I was talking about and nodded his head. At first I was hesitant, but I swallowed my fear and outstretched my hand into the sky.

A moment later my palm connected with a warm ball of light and I clasped my hand around it. I could see the star's light slipping through the cracks in my fingers and I slowly unclasped my fingers. A shimmering soft indigo star was gently hovering in the palm of my hand and Abcd gasped.

Slowly she reached her hand out as well and captured a star. Hers was shinier and peach, but it wasn't as big as mine.

Robin hollered, "Hold on!" over his shoulder and the phoenix took a huge dive. A huge current of air blasted the three of us like you wouldn't believe and Abcd let out a little shriek.

We leveled out and landed softly in the middle of the sky. "What the heck?" I said utterly confused, how did the phoenix land in the middle of the sky?

Robin laughed and explained, "The lair is invisible to the human eye. Therefore only magical creatures can see it." He hopped off the back of the phoenix and caressed her beak.

Once I got inside the lair, it became visible but I wished it was still invisible. The inside reeked of decay and a foul rotting. Blood was smeared in the sickest ways against the walls, but what freaked me out the worst were the handprints. The whole place was emitting a gloomy blue glow.

"I don't like the feel of this place," Abcd whispered frightened, "where is Gavin?"

"He's locked in a room somewhere…I don't know where exactly, sorry." Robin explained with a frown.

_There are rooms in here?_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a massive roar, "We've been detected. Stay calm and don't look it in the eyes!" I whispered to Abcd.

The cave around us shook fiercely and stalactites fell from the ceiling. Robin abruptly thrust his arms around Abcd and threw her to the side; a stalactite fell and shattered right where she was standing. Abcd deeply blushed and muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"What humans dare enter my cave?" Rumbled a deep, female voice.

Robin took one deep breath and shouted, "Robin, Prince of the Twilight Elves, Kendra Sorensen, the Fairy Queen's second and Abcd, a former fairy. We wish to collect Gavin Rose, the human Dragon Tamer, from you."

"Ah Robin," A smooth voice sliced through the air, "long time no see. How is your father?"

"Hello Lynthia." Robin greeted flatly, "I wouldn't know at the moment." Into our sight came a very average looking dragon; silvery looking scaled glinted off the blue lighting making her look metallic. She had black eyes that immediately froze Abcd in her place and I was just about there. I wasn't a Dragon Tamer without Seth.

"Who is this Gavin boy you speak of? Do you mean my human?" She asked cunningly.

Robin looked offended, "Yes, you have no right to claim him or anyone as yours. Do you forget that you have a notorious record with the Twilight Elves?"

Lynthia roared, "Must you bring up that touchy subject!"

"Where's Gavin?" Robin demanded.

"If your friends can look me in the eyes, then you may take him." Lynthia offered with finality.

Robin immediately spat back, "No that's not a fair trade. Think of something else."

Lynthia pondered for a moment, thinking through what she wanted carefully. Finally, she proposed, "Well I do like the girl, Kendra…I would trade him for her. If you aren't willing to trade her then I want something from her."

"What do you want from me?" I asked carefully avoiding her cold gaze. "I want blood." Lynthia demanded firmly.

I hesitated for a long time and thought about what this strange dragon could do with my blood. I was going to ask what she would do with it but I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer, so I decided to ask Robin something instead, "Should I do it?"

A look of hesitation crossed his face and he asked carefully, "How bad do you want this guy back?"

I understood what he meant and made my final choice. Quickly, I reached down and picked up a shard of rock; before I thought about what I was doing I jabbed it into my arm and yanked it back out. Crimson pulsed from the deep hole and Lynthia inhaled in excitement.

Swiftly, Lynthia carved a small bowl from a hunk of rock and collected my blood as it dripped down my arm. Once the bowl was half full she gazed into the pool in the bowl, "He's down the hallway, take your first right then follow the hallway all the way down until you're forced to turn left. He's behind the last door."

"Thank you, I guess." Abcd's small voice traveled through the cave. Then as if we were running out of time, the three of us sprinted past the weird dragon and down the hallway. It took us no time at all to reach the final door and with one swift kick from Robin, it was split in two.

I prepared myself to face the person who haunted my dreams for what seemed like forever.

**You see, this is what happens when I leave Gavin alone for a few chapters! He gets himself into trouble :D R&R my lovelies I hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 14

'It took us no time at all to reach the final door and with one swift kick from Robin, it was split in two. I prepared myself to face the person who haunted my dreams for what seemed like forever.'

Gavin's POV

Life was cruel and unfair. Not even five days ago I was roaming free and…well not healthy but healthy enough. Now I was locked in yet another room and being fed only a slice of something I pictured as bread a day. All I wanted was freedom and to go back to where I belonged…as a Knight of the Dawn and writing letters to Kendra.

She must think I'm such a slime ball since Navarog locked me up and revealed himself. I remember when he stole a part of my essence for a potion that would only work for a few days max…

Flash Back

I slept safe and sound in my bed in Agad's castle. The next morning was going to be thrilling what with fighting off dragons and capturing the key from the sanctuary. I silently hoped to myself that Kendra would get in a little bit of trouble so I could swoop in and save her.

Just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep, my thick mahogany door veered open; filtering in a stream of light. A shadowy figure stepped into the room, his shadow casting on the wall I was facing. Immediately, my senses flared to life and I was prepared to defend myself. Another step the figure took. Moments before I could swing out of bed and pounce, a gentle prick stung the back of my neck and I was knocked out cold.

When I awoke my body was strapped down to a thick wood plank. Though I was still groggy I thrust my body around, trying to break free. It seemed that the more I struggled the more the straps tightened.

"Gavin, struggling will get you nowhere." A deep, clear voice pierced the darkness.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a candle flicker to life. The dark room lit up to reveal a medium sized space lined with shelves. That was the only furniture; my table, the shelves and an occupied chair.

The person occupying the chair was a man; tall and lean. Muscles crowded his arms and chest, which is why I assumed that he probably carried me here. His cheek bones were sharp and defined and his eyes were a very plain blue. Bright blonde hair fell down his face and neck and he pushed it out of his face every few minutes.

I asked the question that doomed almost everyone in books, movies and real life, "What do you want with me?"

The man gave me an odd look, "Don't you want to know who I am, why I've taken you?"

"I c-c-could care less about who yo-you are, I just want to know wh-what you plan to do to me." I said, trying not to reveal my irritation at my horrid stutter.

The man grunted and stood up, "Well aren't you a kill joy, eh?" He briskly walked over to me, taking the chair with him. Setting it down and sitting he said, "Well I'm going to tell you anyway. The reason I've taken you is because I need something from you, your essence to be exact. Once I get your essence, I will mix it with a few other ingredients to make a potion.

"The potion will last only three to four days, but that's all I need. Once I ingest the potion, my human avatar will look exactly like you. It will only last a few days though because one person's body can't handle another's essence so my body will start to reject it; changing me back into this," The man gestured to himself, "I will steal the key from you're little friends and kill them off; including your beloved Kendra. Then I'll give the key to the Sphinx and live the rest of my life terrorizing the world. Yes I'm cruel, but they don't call me a Demon Prince for nothing."

The pieces clicked together, "Navarog," I growled.

Navarog simply sneered. "You can't do this!" I screamed, "I won't let you!" I strained against my bindings, fighting furiously. Navarog let out an evil, menacing laugh. Shaking his head he snapped his fingers and my whole body stilled. Unable to move and confined, I started to get anxious.

"You're brave, Gavin…you truly are," Navarog stated half-heartedly as he fished a thick tube out of his back pocket. Pushing on a small button, a long needle flicked from the top and stuck out.

"You kn-know, I didn't picture you t-t-to look like this. I p-pictured you ugly and gross lo-looking." I said, not seeing a reason to stay on this monsters good side.

Navarog smiled and gently laughed to himself; which surprised me. "Just because I'm a Demon Prince doesn't mean I can't be hansom."

With his last words lingering in the air, Navarog bent over me. Slowly but surely, the tip of the needle pierced my eye; which I was unable to move or close. Despite myself, I screamed from the unbearable agony. It was like having him scoop out my whole eye instead of just piercing it with a needle. Then I felt the suction as he started pulling my essence out of me. I saw a luminescent chocolate brown liquid fill the tube and I could no longer take the ache.

I slipped into unconsciousness with my eyes wide open.

End Of Flashback

I shivered at the memory and closed my eyes, remembering the rest:

When I woke up that same night I was in a tiny closet like cell chained to the wall. On the wall opposite of me was a mirror; I peered at it and immediately noticed what Navarog had done. My eyes, once a dark chocolate brown, were tan like sand. Barely any color was left in them and in some splotches there was only white. Outside my irises were red with irritation. With one foot I loosened my shoe and then with a fierce kick, my left sneaker flew off my foot and shattered the mirror.

Shoving the memories back where they belonged, I placed my fingers over my closed eyes as I felt tears slipping out of them. I wiped them away, cursing myself for being weak at a time like this.

Wait was that…footsteps I heard? I must be dreaming or hallucinating…I must be. I second guessed myself when my prison door was cracked in two and a rather tall looking guy was standing in the doorway. No light was let in from the open door so I couldn't make out any features.

"See just like I said." The guy's voice bounced around the hollow space.

A small girl with red hair rushed into the room, kneeled down in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. At her touch, I started to feel strong again, whole. Her white chalky skin glowed despite the darkness of the room. Of course I had no trouble seeing her this close to me; but I still couldn't tell what the other two figures in the doorway looked like.

"Um w-who are you people?" I asked, my voice sounding clearer than it had in years. One of the figures sucked in a surprised, huge breath of air, and I could instantly tell it was a girl. She ducked out of the doorway and back into the hallway.

The one in front of me gently smiled and murmured, "My name is Abcd. I'm making you stronger and healthier which drains me a bit so I can't talk too much. That's Robin and I think you've met the other person before. She's been looking for you."

My heart fluttered when Abcd said this; did Kendra really come looking for me? The moment Abcd took her hands away; I stood up and ran to the door.

As I skid to a halt in the hallway, my eyes darted around; searching for her. They landed about ten feet down the hallway, on a girl with her knees against her chest and her face cradled in her hands.

Slowly I approached her, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Before I could reach her, her head snapped up and in my direction. Her long golden hair was tangled and her blue eyes looked tired. Sunburn crept across her shoulder, chest and back but I didn't care. All I care about was that she was here, in the flesh. Her cold stare stopped me in my tracks, "Kendra…" I trailed, at a loss for words.

Tears smothered her cold gaze, melting it. One slipped out of the corner of her eye and I took a few steps closer. Faster than I knew she could move, she was standing and right in front of me.

Kendra threw herself into me and started sobbing into my chest. I circled my arms around her in a tight, protective hug and let her cry.

Then she looked up at me, her cheeks tear stained and red blotches already forming on her face. "It's…it's really you…?" She questioned, her tone guarded and her words careful.

"K-Kendra Amy Sorenson," I whispered, "would anyone else kn-know how you make one p-p-plus one equal a trampoline?"

A wide smile broke out onto her face and she buried her face into my chest. Finally, I thought, I'm free.

**Love It? Hate it? Review it! I hope you like the reunion…finally! Gosh it took Kendra long enough haha. Thank you to all my readers and especially to iMelinda for reading the WHOLE thirteen chapters and reviewing every single one at once…that must have been very tiring. Once again I love you all, my little monsters and keep up being amazing :D**

**Linsey signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 15

Bracken's POV (FINALLY...cue cheering from Bracken fans haha)

I paced back and forth across the Sorenson's living room, partaking in self-loathing. I couldn't believe I had let Kendra go to that preserve by herself! What was I thinking? I was supposed to be there for her and protect her, not let her wander to dragon preserves in search of Demon Princes.

I flopped into a large arm chair and let my face fall into my hands. _Now is not the time to be acting like this!_ I reprimanded myself;_ you need to go get Kendra. What if she's hurt? It would be all your fault…_

Quickly, I wiped those morbid thoughts away. To remove the thoughts of Kendra being hurt I thought of my betrothal. Gosh Jaycee was such a spoiled brat! I remembered when I first met her…

^^^Flashback^^^

I was standing in my mother's throne room, awaiting Jaycee's arrival along with my sister Celeste. "Bracken, where's this girl of yours? I could be doing a million things better than just standing here waiting with you for your 'Bubblegum Princess'." She wined with exasperation laced with impatience.

I frowned, "Look Celeste, if helping me meet the girl who is going to_ doom_ my future isn't entertaining enough for you, then fine go do something else! I just thought that this one time you could be the caring sister that you clearly aren't." I tried hard to keep my voice low so that my mother wouldn't hear me.

Celeste sighed and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry Bracken you're right."

Abruptly, sparks of light started to appear at the front steps of the castle, signaling the arrival of Jaycee and her mother at last.

When Jaycee first walked in, I thought she was stunning (not Kendra stunning but…well you know what I mean) and then she opened her mouth. Her hair was pin straight, flowing around the small of her back, and bright blonde, almost yellow, with one pink stripe through it. Her cheek bones were extremely defined and perfect brown eyes rested in exact alignment on either side of her straight nose. She was wearing a white sundress without straps and it cut off just above her knee.

"Wow, this place is…eccentric." She said, rolling her eyes and trying to keep the fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Jaycee," my mother gushed, her voice full of admiration, "We've been awaiting your arrival! Bracken has been anxious to meet you!"

Letting out a huge breath of air, I thought to myself, _this is going to be a long day._ Of course being the gentleman I am, I bowed to her. Her giggle was high pitched and scratched at my ear canal.

My mother left us alone to chat and get acquainted. Before Celeste left so said out loud, "Good luck Bracken, it looks like you're going to need it." Celeste received a deadly glare from Jaycee, but she simply smiled and gave Jaycee a light push as she walked out the front door. Just as the door closed I heard Celeste mutter 'snob'.

"Oh Bracken, my mother said that you had a garden here, show it to me?" Jaycee gushed, batting her long dark eyelashes and forgetting Celeste's rude remarks.

My throat tightened; nobody had seen the garden yet, not even my mother. I was saving it for Kendra to see. I knew, though, that if I refused to let Jaycee see it there would be some major problems and a huge hissy fit provided by Jaycee.

With extreme will, I reluctantly muttered, "Follow me." After turning down a few hallways and politely greeting maids and butlers that wandered about the castle, I made it to the huge glass doors. The doors were constructed of bubbly glass and silver metal, crafted into intricate designs along the surface.

"Here we are," I said, trying to sound pleasant, "this is the Entrancing Garden. But I must warn you not to eat or drink anything in this garden, understand?"

She nodded and her hair fell around her shoulders. Slowly I pulled out the key from my pocket. Glancing over the intricate designs that danced across the surface, my heart fell. This key was to belong to Kendra, since I created this garden especially for her. Of course my mother automatically disapproved and went on about how I should dedicate it to Jaycee.

Abruptly, I turned to face Jaycee, "I'm sorry I can't, I just remembered that it's not quite ready yet." The lie came easily and I barely felt guilty. Jaycee didn't seem fazed at all; instead she seemed to be forming a plan in her mind.

She looked me over head to toe and said slyly, "Its ok, I'm sure there are plenty of _other_ places we can go." I shivered at what the double meaning in her words might have been as she laced her arm through mine and started pulling me away from the Enticing Garden.

^^^End Flashback^^^

She grated on my nerves so badly that just even remembering her voice gave me a headache. It was pure high pitched torture and there was no way I was going to marry her! Just then, the sound of tires on gravel could be heard from just outside.

I was frozen to my seat, unable to make my legs stand. Keys started working on the lock, then the click, then the turn of the door handle, then…

"Kendra!" I shouted, my body filling with joy and sudden adrenaline. She had just barely stepped into the doorway before my arms were wrapped around her small body and my tears were falling into her hair.

"Oh my goodness Kendra, this whole time I've thought you were hurt, or kidnapped or worse. The moment I found out you were gone I came straight here. I'm so sorry I didn't go with you and that I was so rude…" I babbled.

She sighed, probably relieved that I wasn't mad at her yet, "Bracken, it's so good to see you again. I missed you so much." Kendra hugged me tighter then let go.

A look of worry appeared on her face when she said, "So how many people am I going to get yelling at me in about," she looked down at her watch, "a minute?"

Not being able to stifle a laugh I said, "Haha, the whole house! Let's see, Grandma, Grandpa, Dale, Warren, Vanessa, Mara, Raxtus who came to visit and is still here, and well me."

Before she could respond to me a voice came from the doorway, "Kendra?"

I looked down to see Kendra's eyes wide and a panicked look on her face. A guy a bit taller than me with tanned skin, sandy brown eyes and dark hair stepped into the house.

"Kendra," I asked quietly, "who's this?"

She bit her bottom lip and started twisting the bottom of her tank top, "Bracken, this is Gavin."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't too long and it took me forever to post it. School has really been waring down on me and of course writer's block decided to strike me! No worries though I should be updating more often now but I have a question for you guys! Which of my characters should I make more important to the story?**

**Robin? Abcd? Shylo or Reighley (Robin's friends)? Chasity? Rayven (Gavin's First love)? Delexa? Jaycee? Dawnya (The Nixie)? Kristawf (The Scene)? Kaydence or Evan (Hermia's siblings)? ****Micrapseudo (Hermia's dad)? Cascadia (The Banshee)? Celeste (Well actually I kind of brought Celeste back from book one but it never mentions her again so I'm adopting her)? Or Lynthia? Or possibly a new character? Haha, thank you guys and once again I'm sorry! **

**Love, Linsey **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready for action! I'm sorry that Seth hasn't been mentioned too much in here yet, but I've kind of been focusing more on KendraxBrackenxGavin. More will be coming soon though, nonetheless. Oh and don't worry everything will start making a bit more sense in this chapter, I promise.**

* * *

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 16

Kendra's POV

"I'm going to kill him!" Bracken screamed from behind the bathroom door. With much help from Mara, who had come down when she heard Bracken begin his hissy fit, we managed to shove him in the bathroom and lock the door before he could rip Gavin to shreds.

We were leaning against the door, Bracken still pounding his fists against it, when Mara said, "Wow, for only having the body of a sixteen year old he's pretty strong!"

I sighed in exasperation, "Tell me about it! I had no idea his reaction would be this bad."

"Well you did bring our mortal enemy to the house." I shot a glare at her, but then let my head hang.

"I hate to admit it but you're so right."

Mara laughed, "Prepare for the mad parade in three…two…"

"KENDRA AMY SORENSON!" Grandma and grandpa exclaimed in unison from down the stairs. _What is with people using my full name lately?_ I groaned, not at all prepared to face their wrath. Not even Gavin's reassuring words or the fact that he held my hand all the way home could help me now.

I received a reassuring look from Mara and the final words of, "Sorry kiddo, but you asked for it."

With one final sigh I pushed off the door, "Mara? Could you bury my body in the backyard when they're finished with me?"

She rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway to her room. Every step down the stairs seemed like it was screaming at me, "You're dead! You're so in trouble! You'll be grounded forever!" I wanted to take a hammer to them all, but if I really wanted them destroyed that bad I could just let Bracken out of the bathroom.

Poking my head into the living room I noticed the full extent of Bracken's anger and Gavin's rebuttal; the couch was ripped to shreds, windows were broken, lamps were shattered, knick-knacks were splintered everywhere, the rug was unraveled in some places and most plants looked as if someone had come through with a weed whacker.

Gavin was still sitting at the dining room table, looking anxiously around to make sure Bracken wouldn't spring out of nowhere. Sympathy welled inside me as I sat down next to him and asked, "Are you alright? He hit you pretty hard."

Bracken had drove his knuckles into Gavin's face, full forced, and it was already starting to swell. After Gavin had recovered, he kicked Bracken right in the stomach; a battle was then formed and the living room was destroyed.

Though he was wincing Gavin answered, "I'm alright, and I should heal up fine. Were you hurt?"

Joy burst inside my chest and I smiled; after he had just taken a punch to the face he was worried if I was ok. "No, Bracken wouldn't hurt me. When he's not furious he's actually very sweet."

"Hmmm, so he's been good to you while I've been locked up?" A hint of jealousy laced with hatred was clearly present in his tone.

I looked down guiltily, twisting the hem of my tank-top between my fingers, "Yea, he has."

Before the conversation could continue any further, Grandpa walked in and slammed his fist down on the table. I screeched and latched a death grip on Gavin's arm for safety. Once I realized what was happening, I let go of Gavin sheepishly and quietly whispered, "Hi Grandpa."

The rage in his eyes softened a bit and he firmly sighed, "Hello my dear, you realize you're in a load of trouble, right?"

I gulped, but nodded my head yes. This was going to be torture.

Hermia's POV

Now was the time to go retrieve my earnings from Lynthia. I was so excited that my fingers were tapping relentlessly at my knee with one hand and I was twisting my braid with the other. Sitting in her cave, waiting anxiously for the key item that would help make me Fairy Kind, was torturous.

"Here it is, my dear, just as I have promised you; fresh Fairy Kind blood straight from the source." Lynthia's reptilian voice echoed through the cave. She gracefully glided into the giant room holding a square shaped vial filled with a bright pink liquid.

I stared at awe at the vial, but then frowned and said, "Are you trying to fool me Lynthia? Human blood is crimson, not bright magenta. I am not an imbecile."

The dragon made three quick clicking sounds of disapproval then hissed, "My dear, you do not understand. When Fairy Kind blood mingles with oxygen then yes, it is red but when it is choked off from air it dilutes to this magenta color. I wouldn't trick you, not with knowing how testy you're father and siblings are."

"Ah I see," I muttered still a bit in disbelief, "thank you old friend. And as a reward I allocate you this, a Mermaid scale in its rarest color, pure white. I had my little assistant retrieve it for me from one of his 'friends'."

A concerned look crossed Lynthia's features, "Dear, what do you plan to do with all of these powers? You're already an amateur Dragon Tamer and an expert Shadow Charmer. What more could you want?"

An involuntary laugh burst from inside me, bubbling with power, "Lynthia, I want them all!"

"I see," she said, all traces of emotion gone, "well be careful my dear, your body and mind won't be able to handle all of that power. It will surely destroy you; I'm still not sure how you can even poses two powers at once. Heed my warning for I am not a simpleton, I know what too much power does to a person."

And with that she stalked back to the depths of her cave. "My thanks," I uttered into the tunnel, knowing she would hear me. At last, the third gift was mine and there was no way I was going to listen to Lynthia's silly warning. My next move was to take this vial to Evan, my sister, and have her lace together the final ingredience; she did after all specialize in potions.

No matter, it was time to check in on Seth back in Kwestianya.

Robin's POV

Fablehaven was surely much more beautiful than Wyrmroost. Fairies fluttered about the flowers looking joyful instead of being covered in ash and always running for their lives.

As I stared into the water of the grotto in the Midnight Murmur Forest, I thought of my friends Shylo and Reighley. What could have happened to them in all the time I was gone? I mean unless they died in battle they couldn't have deceased yet.

I removed my gaze form the water, changing my thoughts to Carrie. Carrie was a Dusk Elf, the princess of Dusk Elves as a matter of fact, and we were practically brother and sister. The four of us, Shylo the princess of Midnight Elves, Reighley the prince of Dawn Elves, me the prince of Twilight Elves and Carrie the princess of Dusk Elves, were practically inseparable.

Carrie wasn't with us the day that I fell into the pond because she was meeting her new suitor, another Elf attempting to court her. Shylo and I knew it was no use though, because she was head over heels for Reighley.

Suddenly, jolting me out of my trip down memory lane, were loud tapping noises. They came from three completely different directions and my head whipped around trying to place one; they just kept moving. Abruptly silence fell over the area, but it was quickly ended when a giggle could be heard from behind me.

From out of the trees pounced a dryad, her hair volume-filled blonde with leopard print all over it and her clothes consisting of leopard print as well. Her strapless dress was tight as the top but frilled out at about where her hips were. Her skin, if you looked closely, even consisted of extremely light patterns of leopard print. Her eyes looked like the muscles on a running cheetah, still with the theme of leopard but they shifted and moved. No shoes covered her feet but she was wearing black, fingerless gloves.

"Toni, it looks like we have an Elf over here!" The creature shouted. I was no longer convinced that she was a dryad, though she towered above me in height.

Immediately after she exclaimed this, another female emerged from the trees.

The female, Toni, was smaller than the first one. Her hair was a grassy green with black stripes racing horizontally through it; it had the same volume as the first female's. Toni had an extremely soft mixture of green and cream colored skin which shifted every time the sunlight hit it at a different angle, creating a disorientating effect. She too was wearing a dress but this one was very different. Hers had one strap that wrapped around her neck to connect to either sides of the dress and it was a grassy green. It was completely made up of layer upon layer lace with no designs; it cut off right above her knee. Her pitch black eyelashes were inhumanly long and her eyelids were a combination of green and black stripes.

The first girl inhaled sharply then sighed contently, "He smells amazing!"

Toni wrinkled her nose, "Yes but remember, Bree, Elves have poison running in their veins. He's no good to us."

I frowned thoroughly confused, "What are you two?"

They both giggled in unison, then Toni said shyly, "Were Scene's silly."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you're still a bit confused or feel that this chapter didn't help at all with your questions, just message me or review asking. Don't worry, I don't bite haha. Love it? Hate it? Craving Brownies? Review it! Haha stay tuned for the next installment of: Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers!**

**Love, Linsey**

**P.S. If you want to see an idea of what Toni and Bree's hair looks like check out my profile. It should be under this story title.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fablehaven: Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 17

Seth's POV

Ok, I have got to say that the mermaids were awesome! Though most of them were witty and, at first, very bitter, they eventually warmed up to my suave. Snow had some crazy friends; there were LaVaughn, Starlet, Annabelle, Ash, Hunter, Terrence and Tyger.

LaVaughn was stout and tiny, her tail only about half of her full body length. Her hair was in a million royal blue braids; her piercing eyes were the color of amber, her skin the color of cream and her tail shimmered like gold. Freckles covered every inch of her skin and complimented her quite nicely. Speaking of piercings, she had a tiny diamond one nestled on the left side of her nose and another in her cartilage. She was practically flawless except for the fact that her upper lip was slightly fuller than the bottom one and her fingernails were not as long as the other girls.

Starlet was a completely different story when it came to her looks. She had dark mahogany colored hair that, despite being submerged in water, curled into tiny ringlets around her face, neck and back. Her skin was the color of chocolate milk (I know crappy comparison), but looked more vibrant and glowing. Her eyes were black, and I don't mean really dark brown, I mean _black_. Her tail was most peculiar because it changed as the sunlight hit it; the color was never the same.

Annabelle was, not to sound mean, very bland. Her hair was dirty blonde, her eyes were grey and her tail was simply silver. The extraordinary thing about her though was both her personality and her skin. Her skin glowed like you were looking at the sun and her personality completely matched. She was the sweetest, brightest, most positive creature I had ever met. She was long and lean and had a surprisingly firm stomach, unlike the other girls who were soft.

Ash was one of Snow's guy friends and boy was he a twig. I mean heck, I was bulkier than this guy, but he was definitely the nicest of the three guys. He had platinum blonde hair that was always in his soft blue eyes, tan skin and a long tail. His tail was the color of green apples and was extremely flexible. His real name was Ashlainn but that just did not fit him at all, so he was dubbed the nickname Ash.

Ah Hunter, the complete jerk of the group. He was real tall and long, his eyes were bright hazel, his skin was on the brink of light and tan and his hair was sandy brown. The midnight blue colored tail on that boy was full of muscle that allowed him to swim pretty fast, which made him think that he was that much better than anyone else in the group. His head was so full of hot air and his ego was so high that it made me want to punch him square in his pretty little nose. Oh and plus Starlet and LaVaughn had massive crushes on him and he knew it so his ego was blown up a little more.

Terrance was, like Annabelle, very dull; which didn't surprise me considering they were siblings. He had plain brown hair, foggy green eyes and a cream colored tail, but his personality and skin shined like the peak of an afternoon! He was always joyful and energetic and willing to do anything with his adventurous and positive spirit.

And last but not least there's Tyger. His parents must not have been very creative with his name because he looked like his name, a tiger. His tail was a vivid orange with deep black pointed stripes running horizontally down to his fins. His hair was midnight black and his eyes were a bright orange. He was toned and fit, accompanying his stealth and agility to slice through the water. He can almost beat Hunter in a race, even. But, though Hunter is faster, Tyger could turn him into a pile of goo with his strength. He was reserved, but fierce; kind, but firm.

Of course, Snow was still as gorgeous as ever. I could never get tired of recapping about her soft pitch black hair that trailed down her back, her rare snow white tail that shimmered without light, her lively apple green eyes that still looked at me with admiration, her tiny petite body that I could easily envelope if I were to hug her, her full lips that I've never been able to take my eyes off of…Gosh I am so pathetic! I got it bad and was still in MAJOR denial…

I had been with the mermaids for about six months and already I was starting to feel like I belonged. Though there was tension between Hunter and I and I couldn't say anything about my past, everything was working out really well. Everything was going smooth until I got a message from Hermia…

_Dear Seth, _

_Now is the time for you to become more useful to me than ever. Your lady friend, Snow, has something that I desperately need. Now, I'm not asking anything big of you like killing her or something like that. I only ask that you steal one of the scales off of her tail. It has to be one right where her hips end and her tail starts or else it will be of no value to me. I will know if you give me any other scale because I need her color specifically, white. Fail to do my bidding and the consequences will be great. Bring the scale to the shores where I first left you at midnight in three days and get as close to the shore as healthily possible. Also, don't forget I placed a Concealing Spell around the pond so be extra careful. I will be there. Take care, Seth…I'm counting on you._

_ -Hermia_

I had no idea why she wanted that scale but I was not about to be stupid and let her hurt my friends so I devised a plan to get a scale from Snow. It was not easy and I missed many opportunities but eventually, as one day she sat herself on my lap as a joke, I plucked a scale from her lower back. She didn't notice at all and neither did the rest of our friends. With no more days to spare, I swam to the shores that night. Snow led the way and we talked a lot most of the time. It was the first time since I had found her that we had been alone. The water was murky but still illuminated by the silver moonlight.

"Seth," she started, her tone questioning, "I know I've asked you before and have never got a straight answer, but where are you from?"

Thinking, I bit my bottom lip. The only way I could answer without fully lying was, "A world that is so far away to me now that it's practically foreign. It doesn't matter where I'm from, what matters now is that I'm here and not planning on leaving."

A smile alighted on her tiny face and abruptly she turned to face me, "Well, then…if you're here to stay then there's something that I need to tell you. Since the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew you were something different. I didn't know if it was for the good or the bad but I knew you were not ordinary. To this day I still don't know how you saved me because I was sure that I had died, but I'm just glad that you did. Since you've been here, I can tell that everyone has taken a liking to you and has truly accepted you. Annabelle has told me on numerous occasions that she has a massive crush on you and, despite her being my best friend, it takes all of my decency and will not to slap her across the face. The truth is that I really like you too Seth and I've been trying to find the nerve to say something but I'm so shy and-"

There was no way I was going to let her finish her sentence after what she just said. To both her and my surprise, I abruptly wrapped my arms around her and silenced her with a kiss. I pushed all of my emotions into that kiss and I was pleasantly surprised when I could practically taste her emotions as well. Her lips were soft and full and I couldn't get enough. I pulled away but not because I needed air, but because I needed to look into her beautiful eyes and see the emotion swirling in her dancing irises.

Her eyes were wide, her face was lit up and her arms were locked around my neck. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing.

"Seth?" she questioned innocently.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Her question surprised me quite a bit but before I could think the true answer flowed from my lips, "Yes. I love everything about you; you're perfect."

"Do you want to be with me?" Snow asked.

"Forever." It was the only thing I could say that would fully be right.

A bright smile lit up her beautiful face and she reached down to her tail. In one quick motion, she yanked a scale from right above her fins and only grimaced a little. The pain was irrelevant to her though because she gingerly placed the shimmering scale into the palm of my hand.

"I'm yours now, Seth. I belong to no one else but you, forever." Her gentle voice whispered. I looked curiously down at the scale as I turned it around in my fingers. It was soft and smooth like velvet.

"Forever," I said as I realized that that was just what I wanted. Forever with Snow.

_Seth, _an all-too-familiar- voice sounded through my head, _don't forget your duties to me!_

One last time, I gave Snow a soft kiss then whispered with my lips to her ear, "I need to go, but meet me back here in about a half hour, okay? I love you."

She simply nodded; her eyes were still filled with passion as she untangled herself from me. "I love you, too." And with that, my world swam away from me.

Once Snow was out of sight, I let out a huge sigh and placed my hand upon my bare chest. My heart was pounding with adrenaline and lust filled me to the brim. But, guilt also crashed around in my head for taking the scale from Snow earlier that day. Now I had two of them and that couldn't be healthy for her.

Pushing my morbid thoughts away, I swam toward the shore of the pond. As my head broke the water, the cool air stung at my skin. Completely blinded, I ducked my head back under the water and admired the land from under the safety of the water. The sky was clear and the moon illuminated the area like the sun would. Stars freckled the night sky and blinked in and out of existence; if I weren't on a delivery mission for a psychotic demon girl it would have been beautiful to stare at.

Reluctantly I put my head above water as I began to reach the shore. I elbowed my way through the thick sand until only my tail was submerged. Since I breathed through my scales, taking my tail out was a big no-no.

Being above water was awkward and didn't feel right or comfortable. I was adapted to the water and for some odd reason, that observation didn't faze me at all like it should have. When I really thought about it, I didn't enjoy the thought of being human anymore.

When I first became a mermaid I thought, how can they stand living in the water? But now I think, how can human's stand living up here?

"Seth, dear! I haven't seen you for so long! How are you on this fine evening?" Hermia's voice sliced through my thoughts. I was still completely blind so I couldn't see her.

"Fine," I answered dryly. I held my arm up toward Hermia's voice, holding out the scale that she requested I steal from my now other-half. She quickly snatched it from my hand. The absence of that tiny scale was like a blow to my stomach. Loss began to overwhelm me, but I quickly felt the other scale in my right hand and immediately felt comforted by the velvety surface.

"Mmm, thank you my dear. You have been a loyal friend to me." She gushed, but not toward me, toward the scale.

"Whatever."

I began to back up to go home, but Hermia's voice stopped me, "Oh Seth," were her exact virulent words, "it has been six months since I left you here. Exactly six months. Your time with these people is up and I sure hope you have gained they're trust because I will be coming back very soon. Remember if anyone lays a slimy finger on me, they will die. Get it? You have a week." And with that, Hermia's insidious presence was gone.

**Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for not updating soon enough? Don't worry, I feel your annoyance at me and I understand. My only computer completely crashed and I have had absolutely no way to update. As soon as I got a different computer up and running I immediately typed this, it only took about three hours! Anyway I am very very sorry and I hope you liked this update cause I sure did! Read, Review and stay Tuned!**

**P.S.**

**If you want to see AMAZING Fablehaven sketches look here now!**

http:/frogit(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/23613689#


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my goodness, I am so excited! This story was published over a year ago! Drat I missed the anniversary, oh well I was lounging on the beach haha. Thank you all my lovely readers for reading this crazy, weird, confusingish (if that's even a word…probably not) story! I love all of you guys and highly appreciate every review and PM I get from you. Keep being your eccentric selves and don't worry your pretty little minds, people throw rocks at things that shine:) (Love that lyric!) I have made two banners for this story, one for Seth and one for Kendra. If you're interested check them out in my profile under Story Banners. (Thanks La Push Wolf for the help!) Haha anyway I think it's time that I responded to your guys reviews! I'm going to start with chapter 1 & 2 then continue on from there next chapter with 3 & 4 then so on.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kira: Thanks! I tried to make the beginning unique and attention grabbing**

**AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree: Haha thank you for forcing yourself to read. I know you don't like Gavin or Bracken, but this story has got a lot of Seth and OCs too! I'm glad you like it.**

**iMelinda: I felt other Shadow Charmers besides Seth weren't mentioned enough in the books so I threw in Hermia, as you can tell she has a good side but it's really overwhelmed by her thirst for power. I also did that to make her seem more interesting, haha. Thanks, I'll try to avoid the confusing dialogue:)**

**TheSpectrum890: 2nd times the charm!**

**ABalletEmpress: Thanks, this was like my third story and my other ones started out like crap so I'm happy that you beginning to this one!**

**I'm busy saving the world: Interesting is my specialty, as you can see! **

**Chapter 2**

**CiCilla: Um, I'm not sure what you mean by 5?**

**iMelinda: Yea I know, that was my screw up. I tried to format it a different way but it didn't turn out well. I'll never type it that way again haha. And you were right about the mission!**

**nightshadow23: Ohmygosh I'm so jelly that you have a clay turtle! Let alone one with wrath!**

**TheSpectrum890: Thank you! I will never abandon this story and will only stop updating when it's at the end.**

**Well there ya have it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Love, Linsey**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 18 (My Favorite Number!)

OORobinOO

"Scenes?" I asked confused.  
"No dur! We're not creatures of light, but not of dark either. We're solitary and don't usually travel in more than a group of one, Bree and I are exceptions. We don't get lonely, or any type of feelings. We're considered rare now, because our kind is going extinct. Our amazing hair has powerful magic that makes whoever touches it a Scene or will give a person the powers of being fairykind and a shadow charmer. There's one preserve in Madagascar where we can thrive, but most Scene prefer to travel. Gosh Toni, how come Elves were never bright?" Bree asked, not scornfully but curiously.

"Beats me hun, but he's got nothing for us. Let's go, we don't want Kristawf to be kept waiting." Toni ordered emotionlessly.

They were about to launch back into the trees when I hastily said, "Wait! Did you say Kristawf? My friend Kendra knows him…she said he was hunting someone."

Toni and Bree exchanged glances before Bree spoke up, "All three of us are. Her name is Hermia, she's a human sized demon with green scaly skin, a long tail, brown hair and blood red eyes. If you see her stay away from her, but you probably won't need to worry. We were actually just about to leave this preserve after the three of us got a quick snack. We heard that she abducted the Sorenson's grandkid and is now on the reserve of Kwestianya in Ireland. Her motives are completely whacked out…"

All the pieces clicked together and A rush of adrenaline pounded into my veins.

"Can I ask a favor of you two?" I asked after a moment of thinking and devising a plan.

Bree looked at Toni and Toni responded, "Um…sure, but make it quick we've got to get going."

"Thank you so much!" I gushed, "ok so please find Kristawf and bring him to the very East wall. There should be a house; if you're stopped by the protection spell, just holler for me…my name is Robin."

A surprised look crossed the girls' faces and with a bow, Bree replied, "Yes your majesty, we will be there soon."

With that, they vanished before my eyes and with no time to waste I sprinted back to the main house.

..::Kendra::..

_Squelch, squelch, squelch _my sponge sounded as I finished wiping down the counter in my bathroom. Punishment was horrible, demeaning and damaging…I am not kidding. For two months I had to clean the bathroom, do dishes every meal, do mine AND Seth's laundry (when he was found) and I wasn't allowed too close to Gavin or Bracken. That was the worst part, by far. Anyway, Mara and Vanessa kept me company a lot.

We were all still so worried about Seth, Grandma, Dale, Warren and Grandma were searching for him on the reserve still, but hadn't found a thing. If we didn't find him on the reserve, Warren, Vanessa, Mara, Bracken and now Gavin were going to search around the magical world and try to find leads. Of course I would fight until the very end to convince them that I needed to go.

Despite how stupid and annoying Seth was, I missed him and was worried sick. So many things could happen to him…it's not like he couldn't fend for himself but he was all alone. His Vasilis was still sitting in the attic/weapons room for when a quest came along so he didn't have protection.

"Kendra!" Grandma's voice drifted up the stairs, "we're having a meeting! Join us in the office!"

I dropped my sponge on the polished counter and it landed with a soft _squelch._ My heart was racing and I filled to the brim with hope, did they find Seth?

I raced down the stairs and almost slid onto my side as I rounded a corner. By the time I got to the office everyone was already there; Abcd, Robin, Grandma, Grandpa, Warren, Dale, Mara, Bracken, two strange girls, Kristawf and Vanessa. Well…almost everyone.

"Where's Gavin?" Were the first words that popped out of my mouth.

There was a slight pause as everyone glanced at me, but after a moment Warren spoke up, "Kendra, we still don't know if we can trust him or not. We don't think it's a good idea that he's invited to the meeting."

A sudden burst of disgust clearly made itself present on my face and anger started to bubble inside me, "What are you talking about, 'we can't trust him'? If _I_ didn't trust him I wouldn't have rescued him! Bracken, can't you tell if people are good or bad? Do your magic thing on him, I guarantee he won't be a stitch of evil, his story is legit." I let out an unsteady breath and stormed out of the room.

"Gavin!" I screeched, stopping in the middle of the living room, "Where are you?"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I could have sworn that steam was rising from my head. (Not really but I was just that mad)

"Yea Ken-whoa! C-Calm down, you're shining li-like a million w-watts." Gavin cringed and his hands flew to his eyes. I was confused, but took a few deep breaths and Gavin lowered his hand.

He furrowed his brow and asked, "Wha-what's wrong? Why are y-y-you so upset?"

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my hip, "They don't see a reason to trust you when I clearly do. Were about to have a meeting and I want you there, come on."

Grabbing his hand, I tugged him to the office.

All eyes were on us, but I didn't release Gavin's hand when I said, "Please, Bracken, do it now."

Bracken narrowed his eyes at Gavin, glanced at our interlocked hands, then his face went blank. A moment later, a sly look appeared on his face but only for a second before he composed his features.

"Kendra, I hate to burst your shiny bubble but there's something in him that has been touched by darkness…he barely has an essence. Darkness can't handle an essence, therefore nothing evil or of darkness has any. He's evil. Case closed. Get him out." Bracken finished, crossing his arms with finality.

"I can explain that, if you'll just listen." Gavin's voice surprised me, he wasn't talking to Bracken, but everyone else.

Grandpa scrutinized him for a moment before saying, "Go on."

With a smile, Gavin launched into his story about how while we were at Wyrmroost, Navarog captured him and removed almost all of his essence, which he used to impersonate Gavin. That was the reason why his eyes were dark before and are light now.

"That bit of da-da-darkness might also c-come from th-the dragon in me, you never kn-kn-know…" he added at the end. I looked expectantly around the room but couldn't tell anyone's reaction.

"Bracken, is he lying?" Vanessa was the first to speak, she sounded sincere.

With a sharp exhale, Bracken stated darkly, "No."

"Then he stays." I said firmly, I wasn't about to negotiate.

"Kendra." Grandma warned strictly, motioning toward Gavin and I. I let go of his hand and plopped into a large arm chair, and with that, settled the meeting began.

^^Later^^

""Bracken""

It was a few hours after the meeting and I felt terrible for the way I had treated Kendra. Just because I didn't like Gavin didn't mean I had the right to be vile toward her. I hunted her down and found her just as she was about to round the corner to the kitchen. Grabbing her arm, I pleaded, "Kendra, I'm so sorry."

She turned around to face me, "For what." She was completely emotionless and it scared me stiff.

"For acting like an immature jerk back there. I'm so sorry and I'll try to control myself better around him and when you bring him up. I understand that you're friends with him too." I was sincerely sorry and I'm pretty sure Kendra could see that. My anger toward Gavin was still flaming, but it wasn't a wildfire.

Kendra let out an exhausted sigh and her shoulders slumped, "It's okay, Bracken, I wouldn't have stayed mad at you long anyway...I just wish you didn't hate him so much, but I know I can't change that. I appreciate that you're going to make an effort to be nice. Thank you."

She stepped forward and hugged me tightly; I could tell she was wanting to say more about how tired and stressed she was just by her grip. My chest tightened at the thought of "being nice" to Gavin. I certainly wasn't going to be _nice_, just civil but I wasn't about to tell Kendra that when she felt so helpless in my arms.

Whatever, she had forgiven me and that's all that mattered.

{{Gavin}}

After the meeting, I lied on my bed in my room, reflecting on my encounter with Chasity. Bracken's claim that I was evil had me reeling and I dug hard into my memories until I finally remembered. There was something that Chasity missed in my story, something she overlooked or was hidden from her. My darkness didn't just come from my lack of essence…

There was much more to the story than that.

**Song(s) of the Hour:**

**What I've Done, Linkin Park**

**Better Than I Know Myself, Adam Lambert**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOSH IT'S UNHEARD OF! Me updating so frequently? IT MUST BE A TRICK! Haha no no, this is no trick. I just love this story so much and have way too much free time! Like the loser I am...haha anywho thanks guys for all the reviews and Cutebooklover, I will add Scarlet into these next few chapters:) She sounds amazing.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**iMelinda- Yea Hermia most certainly couldn't be trusted, considering she's a demon and all and goes crazy when she hears Banshees! Haha I love me some cliff hangers as well, it keeps readers actually WANTING to keep reading.**

**Chapter 4**

**iMelinda- I didn't quite think so either:) Thank you for saying I'm a good writer! It makes me very happy! I always like it in books when you start asking yourself questions about what's really going on and I guess it shows in my writing.**

**Nightshadow23-Haha thank you:)**

**chasezx3-As you can see I have by now, but I'm glad you wanted more!**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue- Why thank you m'dear I plan to.**

**Miss Edit- yea I tried not to go too crazy with changing the characters personalities, it sort of ruins it. And Thanks!**

**TheSpectrum890-Haha Thanks I was hungry when I wrote that particular chapter! **

**Let's just throw in Chapter Five to speed up the process:**

**Chapter 5- I think I took your suggestion, but it's hard for me to remember since I wrote that chapter so long ago! Thanks:)**

**iMelinda- Haha it is interesting, huh? That's exactly what I was aiming for:) Thank you so much for the review and yes, my evil side was plotting about what to turn him into!**

**Maybe Chapter Six too:**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue- Sorry about that! I got a little carried away:)**

**TheSpectrum890- I did? Wow cool!**

**Scarlet daydreamer- Yea, I know odd and a bit too convenient but I needed something to move the story along a bit faster.**

**iMelinda- I know right! The Fangirl in me was fighting me not to write that but it adds some stupid cliche twists to the story, and don't think Kendra won't end up meeting Jaycee eventually :) I'm so evil! **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**-Love, Linsey  
**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 19

Hermia

"Evan please pick up the pace! I need to get back to Kwestianyah." I shouted impatiently to my sister as she gathered supplies from another room.

She lived underground in a network of tunnels. The walls were earthy red clay with minerals glinting off the candlelight. She didn't use furniture since she was a dragon, but she did have a room dedicated to potions and her witchy-voo-doo stuff. The walls were lined with glass bottles of various colors, shapes and sizes and a table sat in the middle of the room. The table had a bowl-like indentation in the middle made of glass and it hung below the table's top. I looked around and noticed that she didn't have a seeing candle, like me. Ha, I knew there was a flaw in her spell work.

What made her so extraordinary at potion mixing was that she had almost every magical concoction recipe memorized. It was difficult to find a potion that she didn't know the recipe to.

Evan glided out of her potion room holding three vials. She took much more after our mother than I did, visibly and emotionally. Her hair was shoulder length and glittered like silver as it swooshed around her face. Her eyes were the color of blue ice and frozen, never-melting snow clung to her long eye lashes and eye lid, making patterns on either side of her face. Her skin was a very faint blue and had very lightly visible scales in random places, taking her 'almost human' look away. She was gentle and wanted nothing but to spend her time making potions and flying around the skies in winter.

The vials she held were all the same size and shape, but different colors. One was the straight Fairykind blood, its color a burning magenta. The other was a potion consisting of fairy poison and the Fairykind blood, its color a milky pink. The last was made up of serpent venom and the Fairykind blood; its color reminded me of black soil.

"Alright, let me explain how these work. This first vial is the untouched Fairykind blood; the one will need to put on the Scene hair to turn you Fairykind." She looked at me as if asking if I understood.

I nodded and she continued on, "This second vial is the poisoned blood. If you uncork it and expose it air, the girl, Kendra, that you got it from will be wounded, possibly killed because the blood is still connected to that of the blood that still pounds through her veins."

She paused and I asked patiently, "Go on, please."

She sighed, giving me a sad look as she said, "This last one has the serpent venom. You know what it does."

Grinning mischievously, I snatched the bottles away from her and hastily stuffed them into my worn out messenger bag. I turned around and started for the exit when Evan's voice stopped me,

"Dear sister, I still require payment." Her voice was hard and dark, and for some reason...it annoyed me.

Slowly turning back I muttered, "Ah yes payment, well I don't think that will be necessary."

Her brows knit together and she opened her mouth to say something when I unsheathed my dagger and in a split second shoved it sideways into her chest.

She softly gasped and her hands flew to the dagger; I had hit her first in the heart then in the lung. A few moments later a small trickle of icy cold blue blood escaped from the side of her perfect lips and in a gargled voice Evan whispered, "You will never be a true ruler."

Her frosty blood was soaking my hand so I quickly yanked my dagger out of her shaking frame and let her hit the floor with a _thud_.

Oh how her lifeless body reminded me of my mother; though I had never met her I had seen her. My father took custody of me when I was a baby, but it took him years to track down my mother and kill her; I told Seth that my father had killer my mother but I never said when. She had only been deceased for about seven or eight years. I had no idea what she had done in all of her spare time and I didn't know anything about her.

Snapping out of my revere about my mother, I turned around and walked up the stairs that would lead me to the wasteland that Evan had chosen to live at. The night sky was turning light blue and the wind gently blew snowflakes around the frozen tundra. My hand, soaked in Evan's cold blood, was burning with oncoming frostbite.

Out of my messenger bag I fished a small portal disk. It was time to make my arrangements with Kaydence about perfecting my Dragon Tamer abilities.

Gavin

It all happened when I was eight. After my mother killed herself and my dad started going on out-of-country missions for the Knights of the Dawn. I was home alone constantly and depended on nobody but myself.

On one seemingly average day, I was standing in my kitchen when I heard trees flustering outside and wind smacking against the ground of my Oregon home. Without thinking I grabbed my nearest weapon, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and ran through the sliding glass doors to my backyard.

Though the day was bright and sunny, my yard was dark and shaded. Wind whipped around me, making the trees violently shake and the grass seizure on the ground. A huge dragon shaped shadow was what was making my yard so dark. Looking up, I saw nothing but clouds and bright sunlight; I started to feel one of those 'what the heck?' moments coming on but the next thing I knew the wind had stopped and my backyard was bright again. I knit my brows together in confusion as a voice called to me from the trees.

My body kicked into survival mode and within a split second I had an arrow notched in the bow, prepared to fire.

A tall woman emerged from the vast trees. Her hair glittered white like diamonds as she moved closer to me and the sun bounced off her locks. Her eyes were a white like ice but had faint blue highlights and ice was crystallized to her temples and eyelashes. Snowflakes clung and swirled around her, creating a white delicate dress. Her skin had a faint blue, frostbitten look to it, as if no blood ran through her veins keeping her warm.

"Gavin," her soft voice reassured, "there is nothing of me to fear. I have come to offer you something."

Despite her peaceful appearance, I kept my bow up and harshly questioned, "Who are y-y-you? Wha-What have you c-c-come to offer?"

My blood was pounding in my head and my heart was racing, this was my first encounter with a real dragon. I knew she was a dragon by the inhuman look in her eyes and what other explanation was there to the dragon shaped shadow that was cast on the ground when the wind was kicked up?

Her voice was quite and smooth when she answered, "I am a dragon named Biretra. I have come to offer you one, and only one, thing. You see, behind the current ruler, Celebrant, I am the next in line to rule the dragons; once he resigns his position of course. Like you, I was once a Dragon Tamer. Celebrant chose me to be his heir when I was your age about one thousand years ago. When I turned eighteen I turned into a dragon for the first time and ever since have been awaiting my time to become ruler of the dragons. His time will be coming soon and he has ordered me to pick an heir for myself. I have chosen you, Gavin Rose, to be my heir. It is not something that is optional, though."

Shock. That's all I felt at that moment was pure, utter shock.

"Wh-Wh-Why me? There are p-plenty of other Dragon Tamers ou-ou-out there." I silently cursed my stupid stutter and the fact that it flared up when I was nervous.

A sad smile alighted on her deep blue lips as she explained, "My dear, you have barely any family left, you're an extremely skilled Dragon Tamer and you're strong both physically and emotionally. You are a lover, not a fighter. But, you will fight for what you love; that is the key to being a great ruler amongst the dragons. Or at least it is in my eyes."

All I could do was stare at her, completely speechless. Slowly, I lowered my bow, taking everything in. I had just been asked to one day be a dragon ruler. No wait I didn't get _asked_, I was _demanded_. Just as I was about to attempt to protest, Biretra blew a breath of ice at me and my joints locked up. I was unable to move, unable to talk and unable to fight back. An instinct inside me had me itching to fight, to kill this dragon where she stood but I couldn't. It was killing me.

Biretra stepped closer to my frozen body and with one blink of her big, icy eyes, a large tear rolled down her cheek. The droplet glimmered like her hair and within it, a dragon of black scales and large build could visible be seen.

In one swift motion she had the tear perched on her index finger and, softly, she blew on it. That single tear exploded into black shadows that wafted away from Biretra's breath like smoke and curled toward me.

"Ah, dark magic...I should have guessed." she muttered softly and curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

The smoke lingered around me for a moment before seeping through my skin. The feeling of bugs crawling all over me made me want to scream, but I still could not. Terror ricocheted through my mind and adrenaline raced through my veins.

In the next moment, I was lying flat on the ground in the grass with my eyes squeezed shut and a scream bursting from my throat. Inhaling and exhaling shakily, I recovered myself.

Carefully, I examined my arms and flexed my fingers but found nothing wrong…I felt perfectly normal. Looking around, I noticed that Biretra had vanished. Still a little shaken and freaked out, I warrily made my way back into my house. Eventually, the rest of my day continued on as if nothing had happened and by the end of the night I had forgotten that the event had even occurred.

"Gavin, come on! We'll miss our flight if we don't hurry." Bracken's voice brought me back to the here-and-now and I saw on the schedule that out flight to Ireland was here. Getting up out of my seat and picking up my duffle bag, I followed Bracken, Warren, Kendra, and Vanessa. Abcd, Robin, Kristawf, Toni and Bree were going by foot since the Scenes didn't do planes.

We were on a mission to save Seth and nothing was going to stop me. Not Bracken, not my past and certainly not another encounter with a dragon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy guys, sorry this chapter is so short but it's just kind of a filler at the moment. Introducing Kwestianyah needed to be done! Anywho thank you to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers, you fill my life with inspiration and joy:) Keep being amazing and I'm so glad you guys like the story!**

**Peace, Love and Bobby Sherman,**

******(¯`v´¯)**  
**`·.¸.**Linsey

**Chapter 7**

**iMelinda- Thank you so much! Yes, Gavin is a real Dragon Tamer in the books and he will not be eaten in this fanfiction:) Gavin's are not for eating they're for saving Kendra's and wooing them lol. I too wondered how she would get to Wyrmroost, so I copped out and just used the portal disks, haha. Not EVERYTHING in the story needs to be complicated! Thanks again:)**

**The Queen of ****Valencia**** Torgue- Yay I'm so glad I got positive feedback on the name change! I was really wanting it, I do have everything pre-planned out and it is currently waiting to be used in a document on my computer:) thanks for being such a dedicated reader!**

**Chapter 8**

**Cutebooklover-Thank you! I try to make my book as much like Fablehaven as possible, otherwise I might as well put it under Misc. Scarlet will be coming soon! She sounds amazing, She will probably be found somewhere on Kwestianyah.**

**iMelinda-She is like the Sphinx, huh? I never thought of her like that…It's hard to tell if she's less evil though, considering she killed her sister. BUT I didn't throw that in until later haha. She does have a bit of good in her…somewhere…constantly fighting off the evilness:) Seth does have a plan and no it probably won't work haha.**

**The Queen of ****Valencia**** Torgue- Yep she is officially classified. Haha, Seth doesn't really know what he looks like considering there are no mirrors underwater, I'll describe him eventually if you want:)**

**Nightshade Writer-Thanks to you Snow was created! Thank you so much! Oh and thank you for your nice review AND for being a frequent reader:)**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 20

Bracken

My mother could be so…what's the word I'm looking for? Unfair, yep that's the word, unfair. I had argued with my mother all morning about how I hated Jaycee with a burning passion but it was like arguing with a little kid!

"Mother," I explained seriously and slowly, "I love _Kendra_, not Jaycee. Jaycee is a spoiled brat who is only focused on making out with good looking guys or getting everything she wants. Kendra has so much more value! She's caring, sweet, strong, independent, down to earth and not to mention genuinely beautiful. I thought you approved of her and me."

My mother let out a small, frustrated sigh before quickly rebounding, "Dear, of course I approve but Jaycee can be all those things you described about Kendra! It's rude to think of her so sourly. You _will _marry her, not only because she's a gem but because the marriage will ally the rebel faeries with us once again."

I huffed in defeat, I was supposed to be meeting her a week later (a few days after we were thought to get back from Kwestianyah) and this time I was taking Kendra with me. Not only had I promised her to see the Faerie Realm but also to show her the Entrancing Garden; her garden.

Kendra's head slumped against my shoulder, snapping me back to the present. Of course, Gavin and I had had a small tiff about who got to sit by Kendra so Vanessa, becoming tired of our arguing, took all the tickets besides Kendra's, mixed them up then fanned them out upside down. At least two out of the four tickets were next to Kendra's seat so Gavin and I each picked one. The seating arrangement ended up like this:

Gavin and Vanessa sat in one row, then me, Kendra and Warren in the next.

Kendra had probably fallen asleep about a half an hour into the flight; I didn't blame her considering we had woken up at three A.M. and got on the flight at three twenty. Her soft, long hair fell down my shoulder and one of her hands was gripping my forearm.

Every now and then she would tighten her grip suddenly and start having a mini freak out in her sleep; I would just pat her head or rub her shoulder soothingly until she calmed down. The flight was about eleven hours long so there was no need to wake her until she was completely rested.

^^^Later^^^

Kwestianyah was probably the simplest reserve to get onto in the history of reserves. There was no distracter spell, no memory spells or any weird spell for that matter. The only thing that kept intruders out was a wall; a wall that could withstand and force challenging it. The only way in was through the front gate that the reserve owner kindly opened for us upon arrival.

She was a small woman with brown hair and bright green eyes. As she shifted her weight, the sun highlighted red undertones in her locks. She was sporting a blue and black checkered flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of black cargo pants with many buckles and pockets. She looked to be around thirty or thirty one.

"Welcome visitors," the lady greeted in a cheery, Irish accented voice, "Te name's Catriona, or in English Caterene. I understand tat you're here on business? I hope you don't mind me askin', what kind o' business?"

Warren, who was standing in front of our herd, hesitated before answering, "We're here to retrieve a boy named Seth, he has been abducted and we believe he's been brought here. His kidnapper goes by the name Hermia, have you heard of her?"

Catherene's face paled, softly she asked, "How long 'as he been missin'?"

"About five or six months, we've been trying to track him since he left but we've come up with very little." Warren answered skeptically.

"O' dear," Catherene tilted her head to the side in sympathy, "I'm so sorry. Let me lead you folk inside, you can talk more to me husband, Breandan. Sorry, I mean Brendan."

For the first time, I actually looked around me and observed the day. It was a warm bright September afternoon, the sun filtering in random specs through the trees. Rolling green hills were everywhere in the distance and I could faintly smell sea salt. It was an easy seventy-seven degrees the last time I checked Vanessa's phone and to those who lived in Connecticut, it was warm. The weather and landscape made it the perfect day to be outside.

Catherene led us all through the giant gate and locked it behind us. On the other side of the gate was a long, narrow pathway. Tall, twisty trees with healthy brown trunks and green leaves bursting from the top were bent over the path to create an archway. Soft, delicate looking grass consumed the ground and sunlight spotted the earth. We walked slowly down the path, Catherene leading, Warren and Vanessa side-by-side, me, then Gavin and Kendra in the back.

I barely heard Gavin whisper to Kendra, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea," was her awed response. Irritation scraped at my nerves and my hands involuntarily fisted, _that should be me with her right now_. It was about time to talk to Gavin about Kendra and I, after the mission though. This was not the place.

The path opened up to a small, rocky beach, the water gently lapping at the pebbles. A little ways to our right was a boat pulled onto shore a bit. Catherene turned to us, a soft breeze lifting her scarlet auburn hair, and explained, "Alright, te bridge to te castle is under repair so it looks like we'll be goin' by boat. Only four can fit in te boat at once, so I'll need ta come back fer two o' ya. Who's stayin'?"

We all looked around at each other in question, but after a moment Warren slightly raised his hand saying, "I'll stay, and you can come back for me in a bit."

A moment later, Vanessa seconded him, "I'll stay too."

"Alright," Catherene confirmed, "I'll get te youngsters settled in then come back fer you two. Try not t' wander off."

As we piled into the boat, Warren slightly nodded-a small polite smile on his face-and pushed us off. The water was crystal clear as we crossed; fish could visibly be seen swimming from a great depth.

Seth

I had to tell them. Eventually I HAD to tell them. The sad part is…I didn't know how. You can't just tell your friends-and the love of your life-that their home is about to be invaded soon by some psychotic demon girl and it was my job to restrain everyone. No, absolutely not…but it had to be done.

As Snow, LaVaughn, Annabelle, Ash, Hunter, Terrence, Tyger and I were hanging out in our usual abyss when I finally got up the courage to mention Hermia and her demonic plan.

"Hey guys," I started just as the group finished laughing at a joke LaVaughn made, "Can I to tell you something and trust that you won't flip out?"

"Anything," Snow answered softly as she floated beside me, taking my arm and placing it around her shoulders. Her affection made me feel even guiltier; _aw crap_, I thought, _what have I done?_


	21. Chapter 21

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 21

**Chapter 9**

**Cutebooklover: Aw thank you dear! Reviews like yours always make me smile:) **

**iMelinda: Yes, the book is quite handy. You guessed it, I didn't want anything to drag on so yeaaaa I cut a corner:) Haha thank you for the review!**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Haha Delexa needs to be a common household item!**

**Nightshade writer: Thank you m'dear! I'm glad to see you on Fanfiction again! **

**Chapter 10**

**iMelinda: Oo that would have been a very nice touch! And yea, no one seems to love him:( I love him though! Haha, Chasity was just a filler for the telling of his melancholy tale, unfortunately. **

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Thank you, hun!**

**Nightshade writer: Thank you, it was a lot of fun writing out his life story, especially since I could do anything I wanted with it!**

**Here we go, on with the chapter my lovelies!**

Narrator

The next day the group was awoken bright and early by the sound of a harsh storm. Thunder shook the windows in their frames and lightening crackled across the grey sky.

A loud boom shook Kendra's window so violently that she shot straight up in bed and let out a terrified shriek. Realizing that the crashing was only the thunder, she relaxed, slumping her shoulders forward tiredly.

After rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, she threw the thick comforter off of her body and got out of bed.

To keep warm, Kendra wrapped a blanket around her body and lightly made her way toward the hallway. Upon opening the door, a rush of cold draft enveloped her face and a shiver ran down her spine.

The castle was huge, hallways were everywhere and there were at least fifty rooms. The only way Kendra knew where she was, was because Catherene had told her that they were all staying in the East wing.

All of the adults had stayed up until the late hours that night discussing the possible whereabouts of Seth, the layout of the preserve, etc. All that was left was to gather the rest of the group up and go over the game plan.

Kendra approached a large arch that opened up into a vast dinning room.

"Good morning Kendra!" Abcd greeted from the far end of the table. Kendra inquired that Kristawf, Tony, Bree, Robin and Abcd had arrived at the main house last night.

"Morning Abcd, where is everyone?" Kendra questioned quietly.

The small girl smiled, "They're all probably still asleep, I was awoken by the storm."

As if on que, Warren shuffled into the dinning room and sat down on a large chair.

Cheerfully, Abcd greeted him, "Good morning Warren."

He simply grunted at her, the two girls could tell he was still half asleep. After Warren got a large cup of coffee and the others eventually made their way into the dinning room, a plan began to be discussed.

"Ok everyone, we're going to search around the preserve today. Vanessa and I will take the wooded area," que snickers from Bracken and Kendra, "…are you two done?"

They nodded, smiles on their faces, and Warren continued, "Kendra and Robin will talk to the Elves that reside here, maybe they'll know something. Gavin and Abcd will take the beach. Bracken, are you okay with taking a shift later with someone?"

Bracken nodded, "Of course."

"Alright then," Warren clapped his hand together once, "I'll see all of you back here at six o'clock. Oh and by the way, the Scenes are conducting their own mission so you probably won't see them much."

Everyone filed out of the room and went their separate ways. Kendra found Robin before exiting the dining room and asked, "Where exactly are the Elves, Robin?"

"Probably somewhere near a pond. I know that there's one near here so I figured we'd go there first." He responded.

After Kendra changed from a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt to a green tank top and a comfy pair of shorts, the duo set out for the pond.

Meanwhile Gavin and Abcd had started making their way toward the beach. The beach had no particular name and there was certainly nothing special about it except for the view at sunset.

The two walked in awkward silence for about ten minutes until Abcd started up a conversation, "So, you and Kendra…what's that about? I thought her and Bracken were together. Or at least that's the gossip that goes around the fairies."

Gavin sighed and answered, "K-K-Kendra and I kind of ha-have a history between us. We w-went on a c-c-couple of missions a few years ago. In th-th-that time I started to have feelings for her, but-but Navarog destroyed any ch-chance I had with her. I-I-I'm trying to gain back her tr-trust. From wh-what I know, she and Bracken aren't to-together."

Abcd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, or thought, Gavin couldn't tell. He simply waited for her response, but when she didn't give one he asked, "So, you and Robin…wh-what's that about?"

Abcd smiled a wide smile and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Nothing, there's nothing going on between us."

By that time they had arrived at the foggy beach. The rain has turned into a thick mist by then and not even the ocean was visible.

"W-Well," Gavin teased, "it sure seems like there_ sh-sh-should_ be something g-g-g-going on. The w-way he watches y-y-you and protects you l-l-like you're a por-p-p-porcelain doll. Sorry, that word is really h-hard for me to say."

Abcd blushed even harder and sat down on a black rock, " It's alright. I mean yea I like him a lot but he could never like me like that…do you think he could?"

"Of-of course not!" Gavin exclaimed. Abcd looked surprised and Gavin smiled, "I'm just kidding, of c-c-course he do-does."

"Does?" she exclaimed, her face reaching maximum redness.

Gavin burst out laughing, "Yeah, I tal-talked to him a l-l-little while back, he's cr-crazy about you. Th-Th-That's all he talks to me about, is y-you."

Abcd's imagination went wild with possibilities and a goofy smile alighted on her face. ''Well then," she said gingerly, "we should start looking for Seth. Seth?"

Abcd called sweetly as she flipped over a small rock, looking underneath it. She moved on to another rock, still calling out Seth's name. Gavin shook his head in worry, but smiled and jogged after her.

::::

"What are you talking about, Seth?" Snow asked, her tone confused and her face in a frown. Everyone else was completely silent, waiting for Seth's response.

He sighed in defeat as he put a lid on his inner turmoil, "Something's coming. Something-"

"How do you know?" Hunter interrupted, "It's not like you know everything."

Hatred ignited inside of Seth and he screamed, "Because that's why I'm here! I was sent to you guys by an evil she-demon who was threatening my life and my family's life. She plans to come into these waters and she expects me to hold all of you back. She sent me here to gain your trust so that when the time came you would listen to me. She's powerful and will not hesitate to kill anyone. Though at first this was just an assignment to me, it's changed into something more. Now it's different and now it's personal. But even so, you guys need to believe me and spread the word around or else a lot of mermaids will die."

Snow's face was a mixture of surprise and anger as she pushed away from Seth and shouted, "You knew! You knew this whole time that one day we would all be in danger and you just hoped that we would all listen to you? How could you Seth! I thought we were being completely honest with each other, I thought I could trust you, but no!"

Her whole frame was shaking and LaVaughn held her shoulders steady. The others were speechless, shocked and angry beyond words so they let Snow hash on Seth more.

"Leave!" Snow shrieked, "I never want to see you again! I don't care what bond we have, it will never matter to me! Leave and never come back."

Her eyes were dark and Seth knew she wasn't just overreacting. Her teeth were barred and she was breathing hard.

Seth gave it one last try, "But you have to-"

"Just go," Annabelle whispered, her eyes glossy, "whatever is "coming"…we can handle it."

There was no use for him to argue anymore. But, before leaving, Seth put his hands on either sides of Snow's face, despite her protests, and whispered, "I love you."

With that he swam out of the abyss, heartbroken and having no clue where to go next.

::::

Hermia stood at the very edge of Crestfallen Scarp, a massive cliff in Kwestianyah overlooking the ocean. Fog was everywhere and the moisture in the air was uncomfortable, but the sound of the ocean crashing against the giant rocks was comforting.

She stood there, pondering what she really wanted in life. She knew she wanted power, absolutely, but she felt that she wanted something more than that…someone more than that. Hermia wanted something that a demon shouldn't want, something that usually dragons never think about, she wanted someone to love her.

It didn't matter if it was a romantic love, a family love, or a friendship love. She just wanted love. Her brother and father certainly didn't love her and no one else in the world had reason to.

She realized that she was utterly alone in the world.

A tear lazily rolled down her cheek and Hermia wiped it away with a scowl_. Love is for the weak,_ she thought and swiftly, she turned around and ran from the cliff; leaving thoughts of affection and love behind.

**MAYBE SHE IS A LITTLE BIT GOOD! You never know…I'm so evil! Haha hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you want to see some pics of the cliff, the castle and some other cool stuff check out my profile page! It's all under The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers.**

**Peace, Love and Bobby Sherman:**

**Linsey**

**Songs of the Hour:  
Hey Princess- Allstar Weekend  
I Can't Explain It- Show Me The Skyline  
99 Times- Kate Vogel  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! I'm back and ready for action! Here are some reviews I am responding to:**

**Lauren, since you reviewed a lot of chapters and since I can't message you, I'm just going respond to you first.**

**Chapter 11-Thank you, I'm glad you like it. This story is one of my favorites to write! Yeah Hermia is a bit stalkerish and creepy; I guess that's juts part of her "charm", haha.**

**Chapter 14- The one plus one thing that Gavin said just implied that Kendra is random and unique, like only she would think of that. Oh and thank you, I've always had trouble spelling handsome! **

**Chapter 16- In this chapter, Kendra and Gavin had just got back from their "trip" and Bracken must be restrained because he wants to practically murder Gavin. Mara had helped Kendra shove Bracken into the bathroom, but not before he and Gavin manage to destroy the living room and throw a few punches. Once that whole dilemma is over, Grandpa Sorenson punishes Kendra for running off to save Gavin in the first place. Hermia gave Lynthia, the dragon that took Kendra's blood, a visit to collect the blood. The price Lynthia asked for was a mermaid scale in the rarest color, white. Hermia gives her the scale and Lynthia gives Hermia the blood. Lynthia warns Hermia about having too much power, but Hermia simply brushes the thought away. Robin stumbles across some interesting looking creatures called Scenes as he's wandering Fablehaven. Hope that helps a bit :)**

**Chapter 17- No no, they've been very worried about Seth and have been trying relentlessly to find him. I just haven't included that part too much because I'm focusing mostly on Kendra and Seth, and they're kind of off doing other things, haha. Sorry that is definitely a bit confusing.**

**Now for the rest of the reviews!**

**Chapter 11-**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Haha, I know right? Hermia's claim upon Seth had me laughing a bit. Snow? Creepy? Haha I tried to make her sound sweet and innocent. Thanks for the review!**

**Nightshade writer: Awe thank you, you're so amazing! **

**Epik: Thanks, I love getting reviews like yours!**

**iMelinda: Haha wow you guessed it spot on! Very intuitive of you! You're right; I myself was a bit tired of Kendra receiving all of the attention. I figured it was Seth's time to shine! Thank you for your review:)**

**Chapter 12-**

**Fablehaven fan: Brown:)  
The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Thank you, my dear!**

**iMelinda: Why thank you, I never though that Robin would be a tease at finding Seth. Haha, Did I ever write about Robin's background? I don't remember…Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 13-**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue: Haha, you're welcome! I love Lynthia, she's an amazing character. Thank YOU for letting me use her!**

**iMelinda: I love cliffhangers, yes I'm evil but I love them! The conflict between Seth and Hermia is definitely meant to build in the later chapters. Creating a blend of trouble and good old fashioned interest! Thank you for reading so much, I appreciate it more than you know!**

**PRE WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF IN CHAPTER BELOW!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 22

Narra-**STOP WAIT WHOA WHOA WHOA, I forgot to ask you guys something else. DO you like the POV to be narrator or a specific character? Get back to me please! Now where were we? Oh yes…**

Narrator

Hermia's shadow loomed over the dark pond. Her scarlet eyes searched the clear waters for Seth, but she didn't see anything.

_I sent for him, _she thought angrily, but then reminded herself to relax. Everything would be in order soon. She desperately felt the urge to plunge into the translucent water and gain ultimate power, but resisted for fear of her life.

The night was cool and crisp, alerting Hermia's senses…especially her sense of smell. The air around her smelled pungent, reeking of musky bark, damp soil and a storm. Suddenly, though, a new scent presented itself.

This smell was sharp and stung Hermia's sinuses, like the distinct scent of burning flesh. Her eyes darted about the bushes, hungrily searching for the wretched smell, but she saw nothing. The night was still.

Her eyes beginning to water, Hermia stamped off in the direction of her burrow. World domination could wait until tomorrow.

:::

Scarlet crouched tentatively in the bushes near the mermaid pond, effortlessly using her flames to create a scorching smell.

The green demon near the pond stomped away from the beach, holding her nose in the process. _World domination could wait until tomorrow,_ the demon was thinking.

_We'll see about that,_ Scarlet thought to herself.

:::

Kendra

The sun shone bright and warm through my bedroom window. I pulled the thick comforter over my head to keep out the blinding sunlight, but after a short period of time the warmth of my breath underneath the blanket was unbearable. Giving up in irritation and discomfort, I threw the covers off of me and simply stared up at the ceiling.

I knew I had a long day ahead of me, what with finding Seth, trying to deal with Gavin and Bracken's constant internal war and just staying alive. The knowledge was enough to make me want to throw the blankets back over my head and pretend I was in a coma.

As my teeth guiltily raked my bottom lip, I rather quickly realized I was being selfish and only thinking about myself. The thought made a tight, anxious knot form in my stomach, so I sat up in bed and proceeded to make myself look nice for the day.

Walking into the dinning room, I was met with food, plates, knives, forks and anything else that once resided on the table, being thrown across the grand room. Of course, the two culprits were Bracken and Gavin, going at it again.

"You're nothing but an evil traitor! You might as well as betray us now while were expecting it!" Bracken threw the insult as well as a craving knife across the room. Gavin, thankfully, ducked a split second early and the knife plunged into the wall behind with a loud _thwack!_

Gavin's face became startlingly red and he shouted, "Well at least I don't let the girl of my dreams run off to a dragon infested reserve to be fried and not even go looking for her!"

And there went the candle stick.

Abcd and robin stood at the far end of the table, their expressions stunned. Robin had a protective hold on Abcd in case any foreign objects hurdled toward her.

For a moment, the scene with Abcd and Robin melted my heart and I almost 'awed' out loud, that is until I returned my gaze to the turmoil in front of me. Anger struck like lightening inside of me; how could they be acting like this in a guest's home?

"Enough!" I shouted, my murderous voice quieting the two boys. "What is the matter with you two? This is no way to behave in a guest's home! I don't care what you're fighting about or even who started it. Just clean everything up and apologize to Catherine. For goodness sakes, they're like children." I muttered that last part under my breath as I stormed out of the room.

Bracken

Gavin and I glanced at each other in shock, "D-D-Did you see how br-bright she g-g-got?"

"Who didn't?" I answered Gavin.

There was a long pause as us two absorbed all the damage we had done. I was shocked to see Kendra snap like that, she was always calm or at least trying to be calm. I didn't know what to make of it. I do know, though, that I felt guilty…very guilty.

Finally, Robin broke the silence, "Okay, you two were way out of control. Now, Gavin, since you started this fight I suggest that you stay here and clean up while Bracken goes to apologize to Kendra. Can we agree on that?"

There was something about the powerful, commanding tone in Robin's voice that made Gavin and I nod our heads in agreement. Satisfied, Robin smiled, hooked his arm around a beaming Abcd's shoulders, and led her out of the soiled dinning room.

:::

I found Kendra in a small room, what was probably once a bedroom, in an old part of the castle that was completely covered in ivy. She was sitting on a large rock in the far corner staring out the window directly in front of her. A slight breeze was blowing in through the window and her golden locks were gently lifting around her face.

Kendra's beauty in that moment was incomparable, though she had a deep settled frown on her face. The sun illuminated her rosy cheeks, bounced off of her hair and gave her a warm look. For a few minutes I just stared at her, I couldn't help it! Don't call me a creeper, I mean you would stare at a pretty person, too! After a while, though, I did walk quietly up behind her, making sure as not to frighten her.

Let's just say that my efforts were in vain.

Kendra began to turn around, that's when she first saw me. She scares really easily and seeing me there when she thought she was alone scared her to death. She let out a short scream and jolted away instinctively.

Everything moved in slow motion. Kendra jolted back and perfectly fell through the gaping window, screaming again. My first thought was no, not the window! Then, without thinking, I threw my arm out the ivy strewn frame.

Relief mixed with the adrenaline quickly bolting through my veins as I realized that I had caught her hand. Kendra's grip was tight with fear and believe it or not, she was not that heavy. In fact I would barely feel her weight pulling against mine!

Easily, I pulled her back through the window, still puzzled by her lightness. I didn't have time to ponder, though, because her arms were instantly latched around my neck and I felt tears soak into my t-shirt.

"Oh-oh my gosh, Bracken! I-I-I can't believe th-that I just…" Kendra's unsteady voice couldn't form more words.

Wrapping my arms in comfort around her shaking frame, I tried to soothe her, "It's ok, you're alright. I would never let you fall. Ever."

All she could do was sob, and I didn't blame her one bit. She kept crying and of course I kept holding her; glancing outside at the bright sun as it danced off the clear water.

My focus was so caught up in the pond outside that I didn't even notice when Kendra stopped crying.

"Bracken," her quite voice interjected, "thank you."

A strange warm sensation invaded my chest, "Anything for you."

Her blue eyes were smoldering, I swore I saw the millions of shades of blue shift in the illumination of the sunshine. If I had died right then and there, I'd have been the happiest that I had ever felt in my life. The next thing I knew, my head was bowing down and hers was craning upward. Our lips were inches apart before I realized what was happening.

Her lips were amazingly soft and her fluttering heartbeat was absolutely adorable. Though my eyes were closed I could tell she was glowing like mad, I loved it. The warm feeling that sparked in my chest ignited into a full fledged flame. The kiss ended far too quickly, but I was completely dumbstruck. As I opened my eyes I could see that she was still brightly shining and that her face was a deep red. Kendra looked away shyly from my scrutiny.

She was the most adorable creature in existence and I loved her with all my heart.

::::

Scarlet

I sat in one of Catriona's many living rooms, uncomfortably waiting for everyone to be gathered. These mysterious new humans were here for a reason and without me their purpose might be lost. Catriona appeared in the doorway, leading five young humans into the room.

"Ah, Scarlet, 'tis a pleasure t' see you again. What brings you?" Catriona greeted warmly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Catriona but I'm afraid the humans you have brought with you are the ones I must address." I replied as gently as possible.

"Very well, you five will be just fine wit' Scarlet. I trust her completely." And with that, Catriona left me with the humans.

"Well, for starters, what are your names?" I asked a bit uncomfortably.

There was a long pause, but a human with tan skin, dark hair and sandy brown eyes spoke up, "I'm G-Gavin."

He gestured toward the blonde girl with blue eyes sitting next to him, "Th-This is Kendra."

Something about this Kendra girl sent my mind reading powers into a tizzy, she interested me deeply. In a second I knew that she must be gifted, and that she would need to be protected from the green demon.

"This is A-A-Abcd and Rob-bin." Gavin continued. My gaze wandered to the tiny pale girl with red hair and the other tall boy with soil brown hair and grey eyes.

"And last b-b-but certainly not lea-least," Gavin said with obviously restrained sarcasm, "Br-Bracken."

I looked over the group. Just by peering into their minds I could tell that Robin was not human, Gavin and Bracken were borderline human and creature, and that Abcd was once a magical creature. Kendra was the only one completely human.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I stated calmly, not even hinting that I had just invaded their minds.

"My name is Scarlet, as you probably already know, and I am a Foxefy. I have come here to warn you of a grave danger…" I trailed off because something was nagging at the edge of my powers. I tried to restrain myself from reading the actual thoughts of these people but my restraint broke.

For some strange reason, Kendra's thoughts emitted to me easier than any of the others, almost voluntarily. She was worrying about her brother Seth. I took a cursory glance into everyone else's thoughts and none of them trusted me. None were prepared to believe me.

Determined to make these strangers understand that I brought vital information I stated, "Kendra, I know where Seth is and I know that he's in danger." I stared right into her eyes, making the full effect sink in.

Her eyes became as round as fish bowls and I could tell I had caught her interest and trust. I spoke directly to her from than on.

"There is a demon, I believe her name was Hermia, and she was standing over a pond on this reserve. She was awaiting your brother to surface from the water. I don't know what her plan has to do with him, but she was thinking about world domination."

Everyone was stunned, but I still focused on Kendra. Focused on what she was thinking and what she was feeling.

"Does your brother happen to be a mermaid?" I blurted without meaning to.

Her brows furrowed, "What?" She asked in a small voice.

I bit my bottom lip in thought, _obviously she doesn't know. Should I tell her?_

"Oh nothing, forget that I asked."

Kendra shook her head in agreement, but I could still see the curiosity burning in her eyes and ebbing at her thoughts.

"Where is this pond?" Robin questioned.

"It's on the North side of the preserve. If you want to help Seth you must act quickly, by quickly I mean now. Gather everything you need and meet me in front of the castle. Don't take long."

After answering, I stood from my chair and began for the exit when a voice questioned me from behind.

"Why the hurry?"

I traced the voice back to the mind of Bracken, he was hesitant on my motives. Irritation nipped at my calmness, but I shooed it away and I slowly turned to face the group of teenagers.

"Time is crucial because she attacks tonight." I glanced out the nearest window; the sun was halfway submerged in the horizon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyy guys, I'm sorry that my latest work has been pretty crappy. I've been spending a lot of time working on my Misc. story and have somewhat neglected my others. I promise these last few chapters will be amazing and jam packed with awesomeness! Forgive me? *Huge cute eyes* Oh and now that Fan Fiction has that cool image thing available I'm going to draw a book cover for this, I'm so excited! Any who…**

**Onward my readers! Soak up the words that are Chapter 23!**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 23

Kendra, Gavin, Robin, Bracken, and Scarlet walked down a worn path under a canopy of bright green. The group was keeping a lookout for a break in the path that would lead to the mermaid pond, but so far the path wound forward with no blemishes. Kendra nervously fingered the locket hung about her neck. Scarlet had given her much to think about, like the possibility of her brother being a magical creature or a power driven demon prepared to annihilate anyone in her path. Yeah, she definitely felt nervous, the locket was comforting though. It's where Kendra had stashed her bright, indigo star that she caught when flying on Robin's Phoenix. She could feel the warmth penetrating the metal of the tiny locket under the pad of her thumb and felt tremendously comforted. She wished that Abcd had decided to come along with them. She wasn't very cut out for fighting though, so she opted out. The comfort of her absent friend would have definitely boosted Kendra's confidence.

The sun barely peeked over the horizon as Scarlet abruptly stopped in the middle of the path. Everyone stopped as well, confused looks appearing on each face.

"This is where the path breaks." Scarlet announced as she pointed to a large bush.

Bracken scowled, "What are you talking about, that's a bush."

Scarlet struggled to keep calm at Bracken's ignorance; he needed to just let her lead because she knew where she was going.

"Why don't you move the bush aside for us, Bracken? Tell me what you find." Scarlet answered calmly.

Looking even more confused, Bracken approached the leafy mound and brushed it aside. Revealed was a narrow path surrounded by water and various aquatic plants. It would be beautiful if an eerie feeling of disaster didn't linger in the thick air. Scarlet asserted herself at the head of the group and warily headed down the thin pathway.

As Bracken made his way second down the pathway, he began to think. He was still hesitant on this Foxefy's motives. The species was nearly extinct, and for good reason. Foxefy were commonly not trusted because of their mind reading abilities and slippery personalities. Bracken might have been a bit hot –headed at times, but he was no fool. He made a mental note to be wary of Scarlet, for Kendra's sake if not anything else. That made Gavin and Scarlet the two people occupying his list of non-trusted people.

As the walkway continued on, it became considerably thinner and the overgrowth grew thicker. Every now and then a light splashing sound would erupt into the air, yet there was never even a fish spotted in the crystal clear water. Suddenly from behind, a thud surprised everyone.

Kendra quickly turned around; she knew what had happened and immediately went to Robin's aid. It was twilight, and Robin was about to transform. His body distorted and seemed to pulsate, but in the blink of an eye it was over and Robin was struggling to sit up. Once again Kendra saw his cropped hair, extended body and swirling grey eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Gavin questioned as he knelt down beside Robin.

Robin shook his head, "It's a long story for another time. It's twilight so we have to hurry!"

A sense of urgency swept over Kendra and the next thing she knew she was running down the path.

"Kendra!" someone shouted after her but she didn't feel compelled to answer. Her brother was close; Kendra could feel it somewhere in her subconscious. She could feel her feet pounding against the ground, like every step anchored to the ground and weighed her down. The brush grew thicker, dimming her confidence. _Will there ever be an end to this path?_ She thought.

Just as she began to wonder, her whole body flew forward into the trees. She didn't know what in the world she had tripped on, but she did know that it had bought her a ticket onto a dark shore. The water was crystal clear, like the water along the path, but this was deeper and had multiple broken branches littering the bottom. Frantically, Kendra took a cursory glance around for her brother. Her heart skipped a beat at what she found. Seth's head was barely poking out of the water, just enough to speak to a scaly, green person-ish looking thing.

Kendra realized that that was the demon that Scarlet was talking about. Quickly she realized that she was out in the open so she hastily scooted back into the trees a little distance away from the path. Her whole body was screaming "oh my gosh I am going to DIE!" but Kendra shoved it aside and tuned in on the conversation between Seth and the demon.

She began, "Have you warned them all? How do you propose to keep them at bay?" Her voice was hard, yet sounded like chimes on the wind, high and tinkley.

"They've all shunned me for betraying them, but they don't know that I was ever human. I can try to talk to them again, but they're prepared for a fight."

It took everything in Kendra's power not to jump out and hug her brother to death. She didn't realize how much she had missed his voice until that very moment.

There was a slight pause and then she spoke, "Do what you wish, but remember, I will kill anyone who dares to touch me, anyone."

Her voice was full of malice and spite, but Seth answered blankly, "I understand."

"You have twenty minutes, go."

With the demon's order and a splashing sound, Seth left. Kendra peeked through the bushes into the water to catch a glimpse of him as he retreated. His top half was usual; tan, toned and…well Seth-like but from the waist down he had a long slender tail that burst a fiery red color. Kendra held back a gasp for her own safety.

Down the path, she could hear the group finally catching up. Turning around, she saw she was on a slender bank of land and stepping stones leading back to the path. Carefully, so as not to fall, she balanced on each stone until she was safely on the path again.

"Kendra, there you are!" Scarlet exclaimed, "Why did you run?"

"No time," Kendra ignored the question, "we need to form a plan and quick. We have about twenty minutes. Seth is a mermaid, a she-demon is waiting on the bank and I'm guessing a whole herd of mermaids is about to attack her. She looks powerful, I can tell she's a shadow charmer and…actually that's about it. What plan have we got, people."

A long silence filled the air and everyone looked at Kendra as if she were crazy.

"Weeeell," Robin began, "I propose we strike before she can make a move. If only we knew what her motives were, this would be so much easier. Okay, we should-"

Robin's strategy was cut off by a rustling in the bushes.

"Surprise!" A joyful Bree popped out, scaring the group.

"My gosh, Bree! Don't scare us like that!" Robin exclaimed.

Kristawf emerged beside Bree, "Yes, Bree, that was a little uncalled for."

She giggled, "Sorry."

"I couldn't help but hear you guys formulating a plan-"Kristawf began but was interrupted by a splashing sound filling the air.

"No!" Scarlet cried out and plunged through the trees onto the mermaid shore. What she saw filled her with horror; a bright glowing light was writhing in the deeper end of the pond, Hermia had jumped in and now she was transforming into a mermaid. There goes Robin's plan!

The water became still as Bree and Kristawf flew from the trees and stood next to Scarlet, also in shock.

"Stay!" Scarlet shouted to the teenagers. There was no need to reveal everyone at once.

Hermia slowly dragged her body back onto the shore making a harsh scraping sound; her scaly skin dripping water and her tail a dull red color. She looked odd and disfigured, but as she lifted her tail from the last bit of water, the glow re-submerged her entire body.

"No," Scarlet whispered in horror.

"Yes!" Hermia shouted victoriously as she stood, her legs hers once again.

Her body shook and convulsed, crouching into an attack position as Kristawf and Bree pounced.

**Mwahahahahahaha! I love cliff hangers! I'm so evil but it's only because I love you guys. I've decided to skip answering reviews for this chapter because I'm tired and out of brain power (I haven't eaten like all day and NEED brain food). I hope this chapter was much more satisfying and I hope you like my try at Third Person Omniscient POV! I think it turned out pretty ok! Oh and if you want to see the shore to the Mermaid pond check out my profile! It's still all under the story title.**

**Well I must go so stay faithful my amazing readers.**

**Peace, Love and Bobby Sherman,**

**Linsey**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyy guys! Okay I know it's been a while but I've been a little busy with my summer assignment, my new petit ami (boyfriend haha) and blah blah blah. I'm sure you don't care about my excuses, I mean I wouldn't:) Anywho I feel bad because my characters are quite difficult to follow at times so I'm just going to make a list of ALL of them. I hope it helps a bit! It'll be up next chapter since it's a lot of work. Oh and to clarify, this is what Mermaid Whisperers can do:  
**

**Mermaid Whisperers can lure mermaids out of the water, cast them under an obeying spell, enter mermaid infested waters with out being attacked, are immortal, mimic the look of any mermaid that they've ever seen, steal the magic from their scales, kill them in the blink of an eye, and many other special and unique powers that differ with every Whisperer.**

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 24

In a flash, Hermia sidestepped and, with a sinister grin, snatched Bree by the back of her neck in mid-air. Kristawf smashed into the ground, but wasn't prepared to give up. Seeing that she was about to have to fight, Hermia delivered a swift kick to Bree's calf. A sickening crack filled the tense air and after being released from Hermia's grip, Bree crumbled to the ground. A few whimpers escaped from Bree as Hermia lunged at Kristawf.

While they fought, Scarlet rushed to Bree's aid.

"Shhh it's ok," she soothed gently. Bree's eyes were wide and brimming with painful tears as they darted from the fight to Scarlet. She had an itch to fight, to help Kristawf but it was impossible. The thought made her even angrier.

Her eyes moved back to the fight, "Kristawf!" She screamed in pain.

Hermia had bitten him several times on his arms, shoulders and even once on his face, but it wasn't the bites that had Bree wailing.

Hermia raised her hand, tailored with a jagged knife, and forced the twisted blade straight into Kristawf's chest. A surprised look crossed his face, then pain. With a slight cough that splattered crimson blood on his pale lips, he sunk to the ground.

As blood began to seep from the wound, the rain storm that was always present in his eyes disappeared.

"No!" Bree screamed in agony, tears running down her cheeks.

Hermia whipped around and began stalking toward Scarlet and Bree. Her ruby eyes were full of malice and blood-lust, her razor teeth bared, and her skin turned a deep forest green.

In a fluster, Scarlet asked, "Bree, where is Toni?"

"Dead," Another sob escaped from Bree, "a hunter shot her through with an arrow this morning."

Hermia was right behind them when Scarlet bolted upright and set her whole body a-flame. Immediately Hermia began backing away, holding her nose, toward the bushes. Kendra, Bracken and Gavin were still behind the hedge of leaves, branches and ivy. Kendra was staring wide-eyed at the fight with a few tears threatening to escape, wondering what to do. Bracken was blank-faced thinking up tactics and ways to either ambush or single-handedly kill this monster. Gavin was in a rage, his forehead crinkled, fists clenched and body tenses. Despite their feelings, the trio stayed hidden behind the bushes.

With a violent yelp, Hermia reached down, yanked the shadows from under the bushes and threw them at Scarlet. The shadows hungrily forced themselves into Scarlet's pores, ears, eyes, mouth and nose. With a slight shutter, Scarlet's flames quenched and she collapsed to the ground. Each breath came in and out as a shudder and darkness danced around her skin.

Without even a second thought at Scarlet, Hermia lightly walked over to Bree and knelt down beside her.

"It's really a shame," her voice sounded snake like and dripping with overpowering sweetness, "such a beautiful face has to be destroyed."

Bree began to breathe heavy, "If it's powers you want then take them from Kristawf, you've already killed him. Let me go, please."

"Silly Scene," Hermia laughed, "you don't understand. I hate your kind and would kill every last one if I could. Not to mention, I like your hair much more then his. I've always loved leopard print."

In one swift movement, Hermia ripped out a fist-full of Bree's hair and snapped her neck. Like Kristawf, the movement of a running cheetah's muscles abruptly faded from Bree's eyes until they were a crystal like color. Hermia grasped the hair tighter as walked over to her messenger bag that she had dropped.

"That's it," Bracken whispered. A moment later it was just Gavin and Kendra standing behind the brush.

"Bracken, n-no!" Gavin exclaimed before he too, joined Bracken on the beach.

Gavin slammed into Bracken and they both fell to the ground. Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but Bracken furiously shook his head and pointed to the pond. Hermia was standing over it, watching as the water churned and seemed to bubble.

"Hermia!" a voice shouted from the water, "they're giving you one chance to give up!"

The demon immediately recognized the voice as Seth's. Her heart thudded a little faster and her mind seemed to whir out of control. Taking a cursory glance over the surface of the pond she saw his head poking out.

"Seth get out of the water." Hermia abruptly demanded.

"What?" Seth asked surprised.

"Get out of the water," Hermia began manipulating her new Mermaid Whisperer abilities, "now."

Seth was forced to obey. He fought with every fiber in his body against the old magic, but it was no use. He found himself sitting on the shore right next to Hermia, engulfed in a bright glow.

"Mermaids!" Hermia shouted to the water, "I will not accept your petty truce, for I have something better in store!"

Opening her palm, she revealed a vial full to the brim of a strange black-brown liquid. Hermia swiftly yanked out the cork with her teeth then threw the entire bottle into the crystal water. The mermaids didn't flinch one bit.

"Let's see how that effects you in about…oh ten minutes or so?" Hermia stated casually as she returned to her messenger bag.

"Hermia," Seth demanded her attention, "what was that?"

"Just a little concoction my sister whipped up; the perfect _poison_ for mermaids." She emphasized poison to make the information sink down deep into Seth.

His mind instantly registered Snow. _I have to save her, _he thought. Without another word Seth plunged back into the water. His tail and gills didn't return to him, so he had to move fast.

Hermia's head jolted up toward the sound of Seth's splash. An infuriated look crossed her face and her eyes shot to Bracken and Gavin. The two still stood at the edge of the bushes.

"Where's the fairy kind girl?" She demanded to know.

"You'll have to go through us to get her." Gavin answered threateningly.

A sly smile spread across her lips, "I can fix that."

**Dun dun dun! Okay before I go I have to say that the inspiration for this chapter definitely came from the story A Continuation by linguisticsrock. Heck without her two Fablehaven stories this one wouldn't even exist. Love you all and sorry for the cliff hanger! **

**Love, Peace and Axel Grease**

**Linsey**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHARACTER LIST IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE**

HERMIA- First introduced: Chapter 1, Last seen: N/A, Description: She is a half demon, half dragon hybrid. She has the powers of Shadow Charmer and Dragon Tamer. As of Chapter 23 she obtained a third power, Mermaid Whisperer. Her bite can morph any creature into that of a completely different one. She's on a quest for world domination.

ABCD- First Introduced: Chapter 4, Last Seen: N/A, Description: She was originally a fairy but as of chapter 12 she was transformed into a human. She accompanied Kendra to Wyrmroost to save Gavin and went with to Kwestianyah to save Seth.

KRISTAWF- First introduced: Chapter 4, Last seen: Chapter 24, Description: He is a Scene that is on the hunt for Hermia. Kendra stumbles upon him in the forest. He dies while attacking Hermia.

DAWNYA- First introduced: Chapter 4, Last seen: Chapter 4, Description: She is a fresh water nixie that Kendra is friends with. She tells Kendra about Seth's disappearance.

MICRAPSEUDO- First Mentioned: Chapter 5, Last Mentioned: N/A, Description: A demon, and Hermia's father.

BIRETRA- First Mentioned: chapter 5, Last seen: chapter 19, Description: Hermia's mother and future ruler of the dragon's. Gavin is her heir, but she dies before she has a chance to rule.

KAYDENCE- First Mentioned: Chapter 5, Last seen: last chapter (specifics N/A) Description: Hermia's brother/ follower in world conquest.

EVAN: First Mentioned: Chapter 5, Last seen: chapter 19, Description: Hermia's sister, killed by Hermia after mixing her three different potions. Takes after their mother more.

JAYCEE: First Mentioned: Chapter 6, Last Seen: N/A Description: Bracken's brat of a future wife.

DELEXA: First Seen: Chapter 9, Last seen: Chapter 9, Description: A small Lynateller who can give a person any spell or almost any magical object they need.

CHASITY: First Seen: Chapter 10, Last Seen: Chapter 10, Description: A small, child-like dragon that has the power to read people like a book. Gavin goes to her to ask for directions to Agad's castle and he ends up with a summary of his life.

SNOW: First Seen: Chapter 11, Last Seen: N/A, Description: A mermaid that Seth saved from death. She takes him to the mermaid "city" and makes him fit in. He ends up falling in love with her and they are bound for life by scales.

ROBIN: First Seen: Chapter 12, Last seen: N/A Description: An elf, Prince of Twilight elves in fact, that Kendra and Abcd saved from a pond in Wyrmroost. He ends up having a thing for Abcd.

LADY: First seen: chapter 13, Last seen: Chapter 13, Description: Robin's Phoenix.

LYNTHIA: First Seen: Chapter 13, Last Seen: Chapter 16 Description: A strange dragon who held Gavin prisoner. Robin, Kendra and Abcd got him back by trading Kendra's blood to Lynthia.

CELESTE (NOT MY CHARACTER BUT I GAVE HER LIFE): First Seen: Chapter 15, Last seen: N/A Description: Bracken's sister.

TONI/BREE: First Seen: chapter 16, Last seen/mentioned: Chapter 24, Description: Two Scenes working with Kristawf to capture Hermia. Bree is killed by Hermia for her hair and Toni is shot by a hunter.

SETH'S MERMIAD FRIENDS: First Seen: Chapter 17, Last seen: N/A, Description: Friends that Snow introduces Seth to. Ash, Annabelle and Terrance are the only ones who end up alive after Hermia poisons the pool.

CATRIONA(CATHERENE): First Seen: Chapter 20, Last Seen: N/A, Description: Care-Taker of Kwestianyah.

SCARLET: First Seen: Chapter 22, Last Seen: N/A, Description: She is a Foxefy that can send her whole body into flames, read minds and other powers not yet discovered. She is there to help the group but has a mysterious interest for Kendra.

UNIMPORTANT CHARACTERS LEFT OUT!

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 25

Seth thought long and hard about Snow's face as his legs pounded through the water. His lungs were burning and yet he was only halfway there. _Snow_, her name kept repeating in his mind. _Snow, _a twisty feeling began to form under Seth's ribs and black splotches dotted his already blurry vision. _Snow, _he willed himself on, though much slower than before.

Finally, without meaning to, he stopped. His numb arms wouldn't carry him anymore and he just floated in the warm water. _This is it, _Seth thought, _this is how I'll die. _One last time he envisioned Snow. Suddenly, something clicked inside Seth and a warm glow enveloped his body. The warmth penetrated his skin and forced itself deep inside of him, right to his core.

When the feeling faded back to the cold water, Seth found himself…breathing! His hands darted to his neck where he found a pair of gills. Suddenly, thick black hair floated into his vision and he grabbed at it. Tugging on it he found it was his! His skin was pale, his body curvy and his tail a bright glowing white.

"Oh my gosh I look like Snow!" Seth said aloud, but in a soft, higher pitched voice. Little did Seth realize that this was apart of his Mermaid Whisperer abilities. Not questioning the strange phenomenon, Seth sped through the water at mermaid speed.

At one point in his life he feared the raging waterfall that was the gateway to the tiny place the mermaids called home, but as Seth shot through the water and off the edge of the rushing water he felt no fear.

Seth found himself free-falling right in front of the waterfall, the cold mist picking his skin. He could barely see but the feeling was amazing. With a sudden jerk of his body he was behind the falls again and plunging straight into the water.

With sight fully restored, Seth took a cursory glance around. The tree that kept the mermaids alive was already turning earth brown at an alarming rate. Many of the shells were fading to a ghostly white, alerting Seth that he didn't have much time.

Without even having to think he knew where Snow was. Pumping his brilliant white tail as fast as he could, he made his way toward the abyss.

Upon reaching the bottom, Seth dry heaved at the sight. LaVaughn was the closest one to Seth, lying limply on the sandy ground, and he almost jumped back at the sight of her. Every freckle on her body was black, pitch black and her skin a deathly pale. Her eyes were wide open, but the amber color was gone, replaced by grey. Her royal blue hair was brittle and came out in chunks as the current ran over her. Gold blood seeped from her scales and eyes, and her tail had random white scales littered among the faded gold. Reluctantly, Seth felt her wrist for any sign of a heart beat, but the only thing that happened was a sickening crack in her whole hand.

"Ahh!" Seth slightly screamed and jumped away from the mermaid. As he backed away his fins brushed Starlet.

Starlet had similar symptoms that LaVaughn had, and Seth found that Hunter and Tyger looked about the same as well.

The whole place felt like death and Seth began to become scared.

"Snow?" he called into the darkness. No answer.

"Snow?" He shouted this time.

There was a long pause but finally an answer came, "Who's there?"

It wasn't Snow's voice but it was good enough, "Over here Ash!"

Ash appeared out of the darkness along with Terrance.

"Who are you and why do you look like Snow?" Terrance asked in a fluster. Both looked prepared to fight.

Seth sighed and thought hard about what he looked like as a mermaid. The warmth evaded his body again and the two mermen backed up a tad.

"It's me," Seth stated as the glow disappeared.

Both scowled at Seth, but Ash said, "Seth, you have no idea how betrayed we feel by you. Normally we would force you to leave or fight you to the death but we need your help. We don't know anything about what's happening and you clearly do. Not to mention the only person Snow wants right now is you."

"Snow is here?" Seth asked abruptly.

Ash and Terrance nodded, then pointed to the darkness. Seth quickly swam in the general direction, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, until he saw Snow. She was a ghostly pale like the others Seth had found dead but her eyes were closed and her scales were still bright. She lied in the arms of Annabelle, who brushed the hair out of her face and looked worriedly down at her. Peering up at Seth, Annabelle whispered, "Seth! Please help us. Help her." She gestured down to Snow.

Annabelle wasn't looking too good either, her scales becoming splotchy white, her hair looking coarse and her eyes speckled in deathly grey.

"Of course," Seth stated as he reached out for Snow.

Annabelle immediately handed her over and reached her own arms out for someone behind Seth. Terrance picked her up lightly.

"Where's Ash?" Seth asked in worry.

Terrance shook his head sadly and pointed to the far corner of the abyss, where Seth first came in. Swimming closer, Seth found Ash looking down at LaVaughn, gently feeling her dark blue hair.

"I loved her, Seth." Ash stated lifelessly.

Seth tried to think of something to say, anything, but couldn't find the words. He knew the stabbing pain of what it felt like to loose someone he loved. All Seth could think to do is softly pat him on his shoulder in comfort.

Ash nodded, taking Seth's hint, and began to swim toward the opening in the top of the abyss. Seth and Terrance followed, the girls most important to them in their arms.

Meanwhile, up on land, Gavin and Bracken took shots at Hermia as she effortlessly dodged them. By then Kendra had emerged from the bushes, glowing brightly with anger. The sun had set by then, casting shadows for Hermia everywhere. All Kendra could do was watch since she didn't have any specific powers that were useful. The fact made her angry and wishing she could fight, or at least do something to help.

Suddenly she thought of Scarlet and stealthily crept over to her. Kendra examined Scarlet's skin, which was infested with shadows and turning a deep dark blue. She gently touched Scarlet's arm, and was surprised by what happened; the shadows skittered away and a small patch of skin returned to it's peachy color. Immediately Kendra began touching all exposed skin on Scarlet until she simply appeared to be asleep.

Hearing a yell, Kendra turned around to see Gavin sprawled on the ground, unmoving and Bracken pushed against a tree under Hermia's grasp. She could see the surprised and pained look on Bracken's face as Hermia tightened her grip on his throat.

Without thinking Kendra ran at Hermia, prepared to attack her. But, as she ran past Gavin she tripped and slammed face first into the ground. He had grabbed her ankle! In a second Gavin shot up, got a running start and smashed his foot into Hermia's back.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermia cried out in pain as she let go of Bracken and sunk to the ground.

Bracken rolled away, stood and stared at the unmoving demon. Gavin and Kendra joined him in staring down at her. All three breathed heavily.

"Did I kill her?" Gavin questioned softly in a heavy exhale.

Before anyone could answer, the shadows all around them roared up and, inducing synchronized screams, enveloped both Kendra and Bracken in their web-like trap. Gavin jumped out of the way before he could be captured and immediately found himself battling with Hermia once again.

He was puzzled and frustrated at her tactics, constant dodging then swiftly surprise attacking. A stinging bite here, a deep scratch there, Gavin was being worn down fast. But, he suddenly felt relief when he took a small step back and found his foot upon the dagger that Hermia had pulled out of Kristawf. After a moment he found a break in her pursues and, in one smooth movement, scooped up the dagger and plunged it right into Hermia's stomach.

A surprised gasp escaped her dark green lips as she gripped the hilt over Gavin's hand. A ruby flow was already spilling over their hands as she slowly sunk to the ground. With a thud and many crunches, her body hit the brown leaves.

The shadows encasing Bracken and Kendra dissipated. Both inhaled sharply as they fell to their knees upon being released.

"Oh my gosh," Kendra breathed in surprise.

Exhaustion overtaking his body, Gavin fell into the dead leaves parallel to Hermia's bloody body. He only received a few moments of relief before abruptly, using what life she had left, Hermia yanked the twisted crimson dagger out of her stomach, reached over and stabbed Gavin directly in the heart.

"Ugh!" Gavin shouted through gritted teeth, clenching his fists and arching his back before falling back silently upon the bloodied leaves.

**Yup I did it, I did the most horrible thing in the whole universe. I am so sorry but I've been planning to kill him for a long time. On a happier note, I will literally cry if this story gets one hundred reviews! I am not even kidding :)**

**Come back next time to find out the fate of the Fablehaven group.**

**Peace, Love and Bobby Sherman**

**Linsey**


	26. Chapter 26

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 26

"No!" Kendra screamed as she saw Hermia's hand fall to the ground and Gavin writhe against the leaves, then rest back against the earth.

Scrambling to move to Gavin, tears started to burn in Kendra's eyes. Finally reaching him she sat and hovered her hands over him, not knowing if she should touch him or not. Bracken was quickly at Kendra's side, grabbing her shoulders to hold her steady from the sobs that began to wrack her body. Kendra's skin shown brightly, fighting back the night as she lied her head and arms on Gavin's stomach and sobbed.

In that moment Bracken felt extremely awkward, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't heal the dead...or else he would in a heartbeat. Not to mention he didn't even know or particularly like Gavin much. _I mean he was an alright guy...B_racken thought uncomfortably. Another loud sob escaped from kendra and he held her tighter.

Abruptly, Kendra lifted her head, "Can't you heal him?" Her voice was soft but full of pain and she looked with tear glazed eyes down at Gavin. Bracken followed her gaze and observed him. His face was completely peaceful, unlike the distressed look he always seemed to wear. In fact he even looked younger.

Sighing, Bracken finally answered, "I can't heal the...the dead." He tried to say it as gently as he could bt it still struck a chord inside of Kendra and she began to weep again. s Bracken weaved his arm around her shoulder in comfort, a wild splashing noise errupted from the pond. A blinding light covered the shore, causing Bracken to cover his eyes. Kendra hadn't noticed and was still crying against Gavin. Opening his eyes, Bracken saw Seth, a girl with black hair, a girl and boy that looked alike, and another guy with platinum blonde hair sitting on the beach.

The guys simply wore shorts, Seth red, the twin cream and the blondy apple green. The girl with black hair wore a white dress and the other wore a silvery metalic one. Bracken guessed that these were mermaids turned human.

"Seth!" Bracken called.

Seth's head shot up and he immediately scooped up the girl with black hair in his arms. Bracken was surpirsed, was Seth really that strong? He shook off the thought as Seth approached him.

"Bracken what happ-" Seth started, but stopped when he saw Hermia and Gavin.

"Oh"

"Yeah," Bracken simply replied. Changing the subject, he asked, "Who's this?"

Seth looked down at the girl, "Oh this is Snow." His eyes were full of admiration and she softly smiled up at him. She did not look healthy, but she looked happy.

Seth spun around, "The twins are Annabelle and Terrance and the other guy is Ash."

They gently greeted Bracken with gestures, for they looked ill as well. "Let me help," and with that Bracken healed the four mermaids-turned-human with ease. After making sure Snow was ok, Seth carefully approached Kendra.

"Kendra?" he delicately asked, "Are you ok?" he knelt down beside Kendra's shaking frame.

"Oh God, Seth!" She abruptly threw her arms around his neck and cried harder, "I've missed you so much! We've all been so worried about you!"

Seth tucked his sister's head into his chest, protecting and comforting her, "It's ok Kendra, I'm ok. Kendra" Pause "I might be able to heal Gavin."

Her head shot up and she stared at Seth with hopeful and pleading eyes. It was like telekinetic comunication and, nodding, Seth laid his hand on Gavin's arm. If he could save Snow, why wouldn't he be able to save Gavin?

But nothing happened.

No memories, no sensation of another soul present in is body. It was all just blank.

"Kendra something's wrong," Seth stated worriedly, "I can't seem to find him. This is unusual." he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Realization hit Kendra like a rock, "He doesn't have an essance." Her tone was flat and no more tears escaped her eyes.

She was out of tears believe it or not, shock consumed her mind. Kendra had lost Gavin...AGAIN! But this time was different, this time she wasn't about to give up that easily. "There has to be something we can do!" She said sharply through gritted teeth.

She pried herself away from Seth and stood. Kendra began to pace, her mind deep in thought. Subconsciously fingering the locket at her neck, the heat began to burn the pad of her thumb and forefinger. As Bracken lured Scarlet out of her unconscious state and Seth tended to the mermaids, an idea slowly formed in Kendra's busy mind.

"Bracken!" she shouted as she spun on her heel and jogged toward him, "What powers do stars have?"

Bracken looked taken aback, but slowly answered, "It depends what color-"

"Indigo!" She immediately interjected.

Suddenly Bracken had the same idea as Kendra and realization crept it's way onto his face, "Healing, indigo stars heal."

Wasting no time Kendra pried open her locket and hastily removed the bright indigo star. It shined blindingly in her hand, reducing her hands size in comparison. All eyes were on Kendra as she ran and practically collapsed next to Gavin.

Hope and adrenaline coursed through her veins, her heart pounding at having found a solution, "What do I do Bracken?" she asked surprisingly calmly.

"Just press it into him," he responded blankly. Clearly something was bothering him but she would find out later. Gingerly, she placed the star on his chest, then pressed. It was as if the star wasn't even between her hands and his chest, it sunk in that easily. Abruptly, gavin's sandy eyes flew open and he deeply gasped. His left hand gripped the leaves beneath him as his right hand grasped the hilt of Hermia's dagger. In one swift pull, he removed the knife like it was nothing, but the deep red, raw whole remained. Kendra watched in awe as he took in his surroundings.

"Gavin!" She squeeled in relief and threw her arms around his neck just as he was beginning to sit up. Kendra's weight forced him back onto the ground, but he laughed and returned her tight embrace. Her tears were back, but they were different, joyful. As Kendra's tears hit the ground, wild flowers began to bloom from beneath the leaves, creting a flower bed around the two.

"Oh Gavin I thought I had lost you." Kendra whispered hoarsely. Gavin could tell she was worn out just from her voice.

Kendra could hear the smile in his voice, "T-T-Trust me, I'm not g-going anywhere."

**What hot flames, my lovely readers! I did not expect that haha. I would never REALLY kill Gavin, sillies! I only did it to make Kendra love him more because bracken had the upper hand. I must level the playing field! Oh and any character request I get from now on will be added to a possible sequel...if you guys want one :3 Well sorry if this chapter was kinda bleh, it's 2:45 AM, that's right AM and this is what popped out of my brain. The next we meet again will be in chapter 27!**

**Love peace and axel grease,**

**Linsey!**


	27. Chapter 27

Fablehaven: The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers

Chapter 27

The fresh grass waved in the rising sun like green flames. The air was cool and crisp with the coming of fall and the leaves were beginning to turn various shades of blazing orange, red and brown. Kendra sat on the back porch, a cup of warm hot chocolate in her hand and a soft jacket wrapped tightly around her. A content sigh escaped her lips and she settled into one of the pair of wicker chairs.

Meanwhile, Seth towered over the edge of the pool, a pool net in his hands, skimming the surface. A slight breeze blew the top of the water and he shivered. Of course he had a light jacket on, but he had neglected the zipper.

"Kendra," Seth called over his shoulder as he finished up with the pool, "did Grandma and Grandpa say if I had anymore chores?"

Kendra thought for a moment, "Yeah they did," she finally remembered, "they want you to fix the door to the attic, its' hinges are loose."

She felt relaxed and fresh and spoke calmly. That day was a good day, after all, they were back at Fablehaven, Seth was safe, Hermia was gone and it was beautiful outside.

When they got back, of course everyone was all happiness and tears. But, Seth didn't get off the hook just because he was safe. Along with Kendra's continued grounding from her last escapade, Seth was required to fix anything askew in the house(relieving the Brownie's of their job for a while), do everyone's laundry, work with Dale and Warren on projects concerning the reserve and milk Viola when needed…for two whole months.

The thought made Kendra smile, Seth working like a man. Her chores were almost up, and she definitely wouldn't be missing them!

As Seth trudged into the house, letting the screen smack the doorframe behind him, Kendra closed her eyes and took a sip of her tepid hot chocolate.

"Mind sharing?" A warm voice asked from beside her.

Startled, Kendra began to violently choke on her chocolaty treat, "Bracken!" Cough, "What are you," Cough, "doing here?" Cough, cough.

Bracken laughed, "Calm down Kendra," he placed his hand on her shoulder and immediately the coughing stopped, "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright, what _are _you doing here?" Kendra blushed as she gently set down her mug and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Taking notice, Bracken slipped his arm around her shoulders, "Oh I was just in the neighborhood…felt like stopping by. If I do recall correctly I have a surprise for you." He wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Kendra laughed, "And what would that be?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously as he took her by the hand and yanked her out of her chair. Down the porch steps, through the yard, past the edge of the forest and deep into the brush, Bracken dragged Kendra behind him as they ran, never releasing her hand. As they ran, Kendra really looked at Bracken for the first time since he had popped in.

He was wearing a black vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of dark grey jeans. His sandy blonde hair was its' usual swish and he was still tan as ever.

Abruptly, Bracken came to a halt and Kendra ran right smack into his back. The two crashed to the leafy ground with a crackling _thud_. Kendra lifted her head, bewildered and dizzy, to find him staring up at her, his crystal eyes giving her a knowing look.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly, her face turning bright red.

He smiled, "It's all good."

As he began to help her up, Kendra felt cool metal being pressed into her palm. Puzzled, she took a cursory glance at her hand. In it lay a small key, about one third of her pinky in size. The surface was a dull silver color, the focal point being the bottom where the key fit into the lock. Intricate metal designs looped and twisted in impossible fashions, making it appear as an orb rather than the usual key bottom.

"What is this?" Kendra questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Slowly, Bracken bent down and scooped up a fairly large rock. It was simple, a bit ugly even, but Bracken seemed to know something special about it that she didn't.

"Why don't you try fitting that key into this rock?" He asked knowingly, a mischievous look settled on his face.

Kendra looked at him like he was stark-raving-mad, but, with her eyebrows furrowed, she tried the impossible. The moment the metal connected with the unattractive rock, the key was sucked right out of Kendra's hand and through the rough surface. Kendra jumped back in surprise, and then found her bewildered eyes staring at Bracken for an explanation. A slight breeze picked up, blowing Kendra's blonde hair around her face.

Bracken laughed, "It's alright, after you, my lady."

Suddenly the scarlet red, dull yellow, earth brown and bright orange leaves began to swirl around their feet. The swirling became faster until the two were engulfed in a cocoon of autumn. Kendra spun gradually around in awe, taking in every beautiful moment.

At a steady pace, the leaves dissipated and she found herself standing on wide stone steps in front of a very large, magnificent door.

"Bracken," Kendra questioned warily, "where are we?"

He smiled, "We are at my home, the Fairy Realm."

She almost fainted at those words, the Fairy Realm?! Finally, she thought, she was actually here! Excitement rapidly worked its way through her body until a smile was glowing on her face.

"B-But why are we here?" She stammered.

"Because," Bracken leaned closer to Kendra and spoke softer, "it's finally done."

Without being able to inquire an explanation, Bracken had tugged Kendra through the wide-set doors. They traveled through the large throne room, the never-ending hallway and ended at another large door with intricate metal loops and swirls.

"Bracken, what is this?" Kendra questioned softly, afraid of his answer.

His left hand lifted to eye level, still carrying the unattractive rock in it. He tossed it into the air a few times, paused for a moment then abruptly hurled the stone at the glass door.

Kendra panicked, "Bracken!" but before she could continue, the door melted away right before her eyes. Behind the magnificent door was something even more magnificent. The greenest grass Kendra had ever seen spilled over onto the floor at her feet and above was the bluest sky she had ever seen. Disregarding caution, she steeped through the threshold in awe.

"Kendra," Bracken murmured happily in her ear, "this is all yours. This is your surprise. This…this is your personal paradise."

Slowly, he moved around Kendra and picked up the key that had resurfaced from the rock. "Just for you," he whispered as his beautiful eyes smothered her own.

Gavin stood on the edge of the yard, staring curiously into the bottomless forest. A slight breeze blew his coal black hair around his tan face. Something had been nagging his mind all day, something unexplainable. Everything had appeared to be fine after he stabbed Hermia and had come back to Fablehaven, but it wasn't. He had a feeling, deep down, that something big was happening; something horribly wrong. A cloud passed slowly over the diluted sun and light was vacated from the chilled yard.

A dull, irritating pain began to form in Gavin's fingertips, toes and the back of his head. He angrily flexed his fingers and toes to make the ache vanish, as he had been doing all morning, but the pain was persistent. He furrowed his eyebrows and shoved his aching hands into his coat pockets.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back to the house, some invisible force shoved Gavin on his shoulder blades. It had shoved him enough so that he had gone into the beginning of the forest. Panic rose inside him and he pushed against the pull. It was no use. The force yanked on Gavin again and deeper into the forest he traveled. As the vicious pull continued to drag him to an unknown destination, the pain gradually sharpened, then spread up his legs, up his arms and throughout his head. It yanked him at a diagonal path, skillfully avoiding the dying trees and accounting for his flailing arms.

Gavin's eyes squeezed tight in agony and a hollow scream escaped his throat. He threw his own body to the leaf covered ground and dug his fingers into the hard soil in hope that it would give him a bit of traction. The pull never ceased. Pressure pulsed in his skull and sinuses, almost too much to bear.

Another scream built from his throat as he was dragged out into a large, yellow field. The scream began very human sounding, but gradually turned to something dark, something inhuman…something monster.

Tears began to escape his sandy eyes as the cloudy blue sky turned to black.

Snow sat lightly on Seth's small bed as he excitedly showed her every inch of his small room. The comforter was soft under her small hands and the room was almost uncomfortably warm. Her eyes peered at everything she had never seen before, slightly tuning Seth out. The was a large black box that produced moving pictures at the touch of a button, a small white box on the wall outside his room that made the house go colder or warmer, a pear shaped glass bulb that made light when connected to a post on his dresser and a rectangle shaped switch that turned the light on! The whole of it all was extremely overwhelming and a sickness began to form in Snow's stomach. She had to leave, get some air.

She raced from the room, burst through the kitchen and onto the porch. Forgetting about the thick, decorative square on the floor (was it a…a rug?), her foot caught beneath it and her small frame came crashing to the porch. Snow grit her teeth and grabbed her head as a dull throbbing began to form in her forehead. A sigh of pain escaped her teeth as Seth appeared beside her.

"Snow, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Seth," she gasped as she sat up, "what's happening to me? What's wrong with my head it hurts so badly! And what's this?"

She hastily held her finger up for Seth to examine. A tiny sliver of wood was forced into her pale skin. Confusion twisted her insides and gnawed at her mind.

Seth laughed, "Snow, it's okay; you just hit your head and got a splinter. The splinter probably came from when you fell onto the wood. You'll be alright."

He gently kissed her finger and stood to help her up. She accepted his hand and almost immediately flew into her panicked, rushed explanation.

"This is too much, all of it! This whole new culture, new customs and new technology…Seth I can't handle it all! I don't know what I'm going to do! I miss the simplicity of home. I miss my friends. I miss my shell. I can't do this, Seth, I just can't! I-"

Before she could continue any further, Seth had her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"It's alright." He whispered into her dark black hair.

At first she was surprised, but as the shock faded she hooked her arms around Seth's larger body.

"I know." She whispered back. Her eyes opened slightly as a breeze blew by and she noticed a cup of hot chocolate resting on the arm of the whicker chairs, still steaming hot.

The gazebo was calm and cool that morning. It reminded Robin of home, back in Wyrmroost. His feet made light tapping noises on the boardwalk as he pondered what exactly had happened. He was only a few thoughts in before he found himself running right into a tiny red-headed body.

Abcd let out a light scream before falling backward onto the wooden planks.

"Abcd!" Robin shouted as if it would stop her from falling. Hastily, he reached his hand down to help her up.

Abcd laughed, "It's ok Robin, I'm not made of glass."

Her voice was like music in his ears, why couldn't he get up the courage to make her his?

"S-so…" Did he just stutter? Oh, boy…

"So?" She inquired, "What's on your mind?"

Thankful for the distraction, Robin sighed, "I was just thinking about my old life, back at Wyrmroost."

She smiled comfortingly, "Tell me about it." She asked softly as she hooked her arm through his.

Though it was chilly outside, Robin could feel sweat beading on his forehead. Why was he so nervous?

"Actually, Abcd," he choked out, "there's something else I need to tell you. You see I-"

But before he could finish his confession, a scream shot through the air. It started off very human then morphed into something else. The sound was full of agony and pain and…monstrosity.

Kaydence paced back and forth across the stone floor of his strategy room. The day was beginning to warm in Indonesia, and Kaydence angrily threw off his smothering jacket. Anger coarsed through him and his large fists involuntarily slammed down on the thick wood table. How could Hermia be defeated? She was so strong, so powerful! He had built her up along with their father, how could she let him down like this?

His fire orange skin flared to life and his cheek scales tightened. Light glimmers had probably formed on his cheek bones but he completely ignored it. He brushed his shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes and stormed out of the room.

"Julias!" his deep voice erupted through the stone walls.

"In the map room!" Julias called back.

As Kaydence thrust the door open and sat down in a large wood chair; over-exaggerating every move he made.

"What's your issue?" Julias inquired as he studied a map intensely. His black, reptilian eyes raked the surface of the map as his autumn colored hand ran through his cropped blonde hair.

Kaydence paused for a moment, channeling all his anger into the words, "Hermia is dead."

Immediately Julias dropped the map and his eyes shot to Kaydence, "What?"

Kaydence sat forward intensely, "She was lynched by the future dragon ruler, stabbed in the stomach I believe. If I recall correctly, she did poison the mermaid pond and obtain the power of mermaid whisperer. I had the feeling that she was going to die even if she hadn't been stabbed. When I found her body it had been charred from the power of all three talents sharing space inside her. She was bound to combust."

Kaydence sat back and tilted the heavy chair as he let the news sink into Julias. At first, Julias' eyes fell back to the map in denial, then lifted once again in fury and vengeance.

"How do we retaliate?" Julias asked in a hard tone.

Kaydence smile an evil smile, "Here's my plan. We retrieve the six fabled blades, including the Vasilis from those stupid Sorenson kids, and take over both the magical world and the world of the puny humans. It's brilliant!"

"I like it." Julias smiled as well. "When do we start?"

"Now." Kaydence replied, evil written deep into his face.

Coincidentally, a light wind blew outside the window…

_The End_

_For now…_

**I believe all you wonderful fans deserve...a sequel maybe? Maybe even a trilogy! Keep a look out for the beginning of the sequel: The Curse of the Fabled Swords. All new mission, same old characters, let the puzzle begin...  
**

**Love,  
**

**Though Thinker  
**

**P.S. HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO LOVED THIS STORY! YES YOU GUYS! THE SEQUEL IS UP, SEARCH IT! IT'S: The Curse of the Fabled Swords. You'll like it I promise!**

**Love, **

**Linsey**


End file.
